Return from behind the veil
by Spannie
Summary: Harry is in love with both Sirius and Remus but has lost Sirius behind the veil. Sirius returns to those he loves, bringing three very important people back with him. Manipulative Dumbledore. Hermione bashing. HPSBRL, RWDM, JPLE, GWDG
1. Behind the veil conversation

Return From Behind The Veil

Chapter 1: Behind the Veil Conversation

"**SIRIUS!" **Sirius could hear Harry calling out to him after being awoken from another terrible nightmare during which he relived his beloved Godfather's death once again. Oh how he longed to be with his godson again. To tell him that all the feelings Harry had for him were reciprocated. If only he had told him in his life but he had been so scared that Harry didn't care for him that way, not to mention that he was petrified about what Lily and James would say.

"Watching Harry again Siri?"

"Yeah Jamie. You know how much I love him and I just want to go and fling my arms around him and tell him that all will be all right because I'm alive, I love him and I'm not going anywhere. But I can't, even though I know how much he needs me. I suppose the only bright spot on my horizon is that you and Lils don't care about my feelings for him."

"Oh Padfoot you are an idiot. Of course we don't care! All we ever wanted was for him to be happy and who says you can't be with him again?"

"Prongs what idiocy is this? You know it is impossible to come back to life. Don't make jokes about the one thing I want but can't have."

"Shut it you stupid old mutt and let my husband get a word in would you? Now that's better. You can have it because we talked to the Founders and they agree that we should all go back with Cedric Diggory and give Harry all the things he so desperately longs for and wants more than anything in the world." Lily said as she entered the room.

"W-W-We can go back?"

"Yes we can go back you silly thing. Merlin and Godric decided you should go back first and prepare him for our return. We'll come back a----" Lily started but was interrupted by a terrified scream from the young boy they were watching.

"No! Please don't do this! You don't want to do this, you know what they'll do if you do this."

"Ah but they aren't going to know are they freak or I'll kill you myself!" Vernon shouted as he flung the boy into the wall. The three horrified adults watched as Harry lost consciousness just as Vernon started thrusting into the poor boy in the most brutal rape anyone could possibly imagine

"That is it! No one touches my Harry in that way and gets away with it! How do I get out from here? He needs me now!"

"I agree Sirius. Now all you need to do is walk out of the door in the main hall and you'll return home. Before you ask though, no it is not as easy as all that but if you have permission to return you may. Go now Siri please and protect my beloved little boy until I may be there myself. Take him to Potter Manor; you'll be able to enter as long as you have Harry. It's at the top of the hill in Godric's Hollow. Go now!"

"Of course Lils. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Farewell!" Sirius cried as he walked swiftly to the door in the main hall. He walked swiftly out of the door and found himself right where he knew he needed to be to save Harry. 4 Privet Drive!


	2. Convincing Remus and saving Harry

Chapter 2: Convincing Remus and Saving Harry 

As he approached the house intent on saving Harry, Sirius was confronted with the end of his best friend's wand.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care Death Eater but I won't let you harm and torture Harry this way. Not by masquerading as his beloved godfather!"

"Remy it's me! Its Sirius, why won't you believe me? What can I do to prove it to you? Remy? Dear Remy?"

"Don't call me Remy! You know how I hate it! Ah! Now you've got me believing your Sirius! Well if you want to prove yourself to me you damn well transform yourself into the only thing Death Eaters can't copy!" Remus smiled ruefully knowing damn well that this Death Eater couldn't possibly know what he meant. He was therefore completely gobsmacked when right before his eyes Sirius turned into Padfoot.

"P-P-Padfoot? Then why are you here? Surely you should go to Grimmauld and tell Albus your…."

"Don't you fucking say his name in my presence! It's his bloody fault that Harry is up in that damn room now unconscious and god knows what else after that vile uncle of his raped him. Now Remus we have no time for this! Are you coming with me or must I obliviate you? Harry needs me right now and we are going to go straight to Potter Manor where I will heal him and protect him from all of this."

"All right I'm with you. You know that Harry is the cub of my pack and I have been getting a weird feeling recently! I'm worried! Lets go!" The 2 men crept to the house and in through the back door. They walked up the stairs to the little room where Harry slept. As they opened the door Sirius was overwhelmed by the stench of blood and stale semen. He walked over to the small bed and stared fixedly down at the torn form of his beloved godson. When he came out of his dazed state he started towards the door intent on destroying the foul filth that did this to the young man he loved so much, only to be stopped by the terrified screams of his godson as he relived those terrible nightmares again.

"Don't Siri! Please don't fight her! Please don't make me see this again! Sirius NO!" Harry jerked awake and pulled himself into a ball crying his eyes out. "Oh Padfoot I'm so sorry! I can't believe I was such a fool as to forget the mirror! I can't believe I never had the guts to tell you how much I loved you! If only I had, at least you'd have died knowing how much I loved you even if you could never love me back!" Harry continued his sobbing and Sirius hurried over to the bed and tried to calm the sobbing boy down.

"Hush Harry. I'm here and this time I'm not going anywhere. Oh how much I love you! Never doubt that my dear sweet Harry!"

"Aah! Get away from me! I don't know who you are and I don't fucking care! You are not taking me to that fucking snake faced bastard! I will not let myself be manipulated again! Go tell your bastard master that even if he knows my greatest weakness it'll do him no good! I will not let Sirius and my love for him be used against me! Now he's my greatest strength! So if we have to duel so that I can get rid of you then so be it!" Harry shakily stood and drew his wand on Sirius.

"No Harry it is me! It is! Listen, do you remember visiting me in the caves at Hogsmeade or that night in the Shrieking Shack when I told you I'd die before betraying Lily and James! Oh Harry it is me and I meant everything I said!"

"No! No you can't be! I saw you fall! I got you killed! No! No!" Harry cried and curled himself into a ball. Remus who had been watching this realised precisely what was needed.

"Sirius," he whispered, "turn into Padfoot. It's what Harry needs! Quickly!" So Sirius turned quickly into Padfoot and crawled slowly on the floor towards the sobbing boy. He whined quietly to get Harry's attention. Harry started and sat staring at the beloved dog lying before him and slowly put his hand out. Sirius knew it was a test. Only the real Sirius could possibly have known that when Harry was upset at Grimmauld Place last year Sirius would turn into Padfoot and put his nose into the palm of Harry's hand. Neither had a clue why but it was always very calming for the young boy. Sirius knew exactly what to do and put his nose softly into the palm of Harry's hand.

"Snuffles?" Harry whispered and then flung his arms around the grim like dog sobbing fit to burst. Sirius quickly changed back into himself and held him tightly until he had calmed down. He then lifted Harry's head and kissed away the tears before giving the child a soft kiss on the lips. Harry responded hesitantly but pulled away not long after.

"Sirius? Oh Siri I've missed you so much and I can't believe you love me as much as I love you! But how could you possibly want me after you've seen what m-my u-uncle has done to me! I'm damaged goods!"

"Hush now Harry you are nothing of the sort and I love you so very much no matter what you believe! Now where are your things? Do you think you can walk?"

"My things are locked in the cupboard under the stairs apart from my wand, invisibility cloak, photo album and the Marauders Map, they're in the lose floorboard under the bed. Hedwig's over there by the window asleep, I think, and no I don't think I can walk."

"Alright then! I'll Aparate with you and Remus can bring your stuff. Hedwig, here girl! Go to Potter Manor! Now Harry hold on tight to me! I know you're in pain but I'm going to need you to do this if we're to get you to safety!"

"I know Siri! Cast a cushioning charm though to make it easier and I might not cry out!"

"Good idea my love! Now are you ready? Good! We'll see you there Remus!" Sirius said before promptly apparating.


	3. Potter Manor, elves and Order of Potter

Chapter 3: Potter Manor, Dobby, Winky and the foundation of the Order of Potter 

When they arrived Harry saw a huge majestic mansion before him. Sirius gently pulled Harry closer to him and said:

"Harry this is Potter Manor, our new home, if you'll grant me entry of course. After all it is your home now as the last surviving heir of the Potter Manor, until Friday anyway."

"Yes of course you can come in and you too Remus! Thank you so much for getting me out of there and what did you mean until Friday."

"Aah yes, I forgot that your parents are returning from the plains of the dead tomorrow! And before you say anything I have proof of the truth so listen carefully. Mr Moony, Mr Prongs would like to congratulate you upon winning him the bet about what your future career would be! Mr Prongs and Mrs Tiger Lily would also like to tell Mr Prongs jr that they love him very much and are very proud of him! Though Mrs Tiger Lily wishes me to warn young Mr Prongs jr, that he is in serious trouble for flying that car to Hogwarts."

"M-m-my parents are coming back? A-and you love me like I love you?"

"Affirmative to both!"

"Oh my god! This has to be the best day of my life. Now I believe I have a Manor to inspect. Dobby! Winky!" The two house elves popped up immediately and were told to take the luggage to the manor and prepare the other house elves and the house for their arrival.

"Harry, since when did you have house elves?"

"Well Remus, considering I was intending to run away to a property I now own due to Siri's will, Dobby and Winky kindly consented to accompany me!"

"Which one, I only know of Grimmauld and so does Dumbledore!"

"Ah but this was a clever idea of Siri's here. He bought it last year and we always intended for me to run away to it this year! Oh its perfectly safe being under Fidelius and all, with me as Secret Keeper too I might add. It's actually been under your noses the whole time. Tell me why is there no 13 Grimmauld Place?"

"Harry why did you change the subject? Oh my god! Siri you didn't!"

"Oh I did Remus! I am not going to allow Dumbledore to dictate about my life anymore! I propose we create ourselves a new order and have Number 13 as our base. We'll still be part of the Phoenix but we'll really only work for the Order of …. Potter, or Potter's Army! We'll train all our operatives to the highest capability of duelling, which I know Harry is already at due to my training of him last Christmas, and fight to defeat that snake faced asshole that ruined all of our lives. What do you say?"

"I'm in! Its about time something was done!" Remus cried.

"Do you have to ask? First port of call will be the Weasley twins but this can wait until we get to the house and my parents are here too! Right now I want to go have a bath because I feel … well I feel…."

"Shh Harry we understand. Now lets get you cleaned up and into a nice warm bed and we'll discuss all of this in the morning!" Remus said quietly.

"Thank you Remy." Harry whispered quietly.

"You used to call me that when you were a baby. I always loved being your Remy Harry and I always will do. You've always got me!"

"And me sweetheart but enough of this! You must go to bed!"

"Yes Snuffles. S-S-Siri, please could you stay with me tonight? I just need to know you're there you know? I need to know that you love me like you say you do! To be held in that special way. Please help me forget what he did to me?" Harry whispered whilst tears coursed down his pale cheeks.

"Oh Harry of course I will. Now lets put you down and get you to that bath and into the bed in the master bedroom."

Sirius proceeded to help Harry undress and then helped Remus to unpack the young boys belongings and prepare the room for Harry. Though when he first saw the state of the young boy's clothing Remus had to stop him from tearing back to the Dursley's to kill them. He then went back to the bathroom and helped Harry into his pyjamas and carried him to bed. Remus left to go to his room and Sirius proceeded to sing the young Griffindor to sleep:

There's a place for us,

Somewhere a place for us,

Peace and quiet and open air,

Wait for us.

Somewhere!

There's a time for us,

Someday a time for us,

Time together with time to spare,

Time to look,

Time to care,

Someday,

Somewhere,

We'll find a new way of living,

We'll find a way of forgiving,

Somewhere.

There's a place for us,

A time and place for us,

Hold my hand and we're half way there,

Hold my hand and I'll take you there!

Somehow,

Someday,

Somewhere!

"Someday soon there will be a time and place for our love and don't you ever forget that my love. Somewhere there will be a beautiful home for us. Somehow, we are going to survive this dreadful war and live to have the life we always wished for. But in the meantime don't you ever forget how much I love you or how much you mean to me!" Sirius whispered to Harry as they both drifted off in the arms of the man they love the most. Both wondering whether they should tell the other how much they loved Remus as well. As Remus drifted off into sleep he wished fervently that both the men he loved so much could love him as much as they loved each other.

_Song taken from West Side Story. Hope you like this story. It's my first fanfic._


	4. The love of Moony, Padfoot and Prongs

**Chapter 4: The love of Moony, Padfoot and Prongs Junior**

A flailing Harry jolted Sirius awake:

"U-uncle V-Vernon please do not do this! I didn't mean to break the vase! Please Uncle it was an accident!" Harry sobbed incoherently.

"Harry baby! Wake up please! It's me! Its Snuffles come on now!" When there was no sign of Harry waking, Sirius turned swiftly into Padfoot and crawled over to the boy cowering in the corner. He rubbed gently up against the young man's leg to get Harry's attention. When the young boy started Sirius quickly snuffled into his hand.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered before flinging himself into the other's arms. "Oh Sirius I was reliving it. Thank you so much for being here! I don't think I could handle reliving when he read my diary!"

"Oh my dearest Harry. Why don't we talk about it? Tell me what was written in the diary and then talk about what happened, all right?"

"I-in my d-diary I wrote about how I w-was g-g-gay and how much I loved you and R.. oh that matters not!"

"Remus? Harry did you mean Remus? Oh please tell me you did! Harry I love Remus too! I've wanted both of you to be mine since the Shrieking Shack! I knew it the moment I first saw you both again!"

"Y-y-you did? But that was when I first knew too!"

"Me too." Came a quiet voice from the door. "Do you both really love me? Is it possible for you to love a disgusting old werewolf like me?"

"Stop it Remus! You are nothing of the sort! And it is I who is disgusting! Twelve years in Azkaban have pretty much destroyed me!"

"Stop it the pair of you! I care nothing for these supposed faults! As far as I am concerned you are both completely perfect and it is I who am unworthy of your love, however much I crave it…" Harry finished quietly and with a small sob. Suddenly he was engulfed in a hug from both the men he so desperately loved.

"Harry James Potter you listen and listen good. I Mr Padfoot, greatest of all Marauders tell you now that you are the most perfect person I have ever met and are more worthy of our love than any person in the entire world. You are selfless and good, this is what I love the most about you!"

"I Mr Moony would first like to point out that I am greatest of all Marauders and second like to say that I concur with the great prat Mr Padfoot's judgement of Mr Prongs jr!"

"I Mr Prongs jr (Giggling now) would first like to point out that Mr Prongs is the greatest Marauder. It is also important to be noted that I need a better name. Second I would like to say that I love you both so much. Finally, I would like to give Mr Moony the present that I forgot about last night!" With that Harry promptly transformed into a black panther and then transformed quickly back. "Well?"

"H-H-Harry? Y-you did that for m-me? Oh how I love you both! But I believe we should be getting back to bed. After all James and Lily will be here in the morning. I'll see you then my dear ones."

"R-Remus p-please will you stay here as well? I…I don't believe I could sleep again without both of you h-here!"

"Of course! Now come to bed both of you!" Remus led both of them to the bed where Sirius and Remus snuggled up to Harry hoping to comfort him with their presence. Harry dropped of again quickly and the two older men dropped off again soon after. Harry had no further nightmares, feeling comfortable and safe engulfed in the arms of the ones he loved so very much.


	5. Entrance of Prongs and Tiger Lily

Chapter 5: Entrance of Prongs and Tiger Lily 

When Harry awoke once more it was 8am and he was starting to feel very hungry. Both of his new lovers were snoring softly beside him. Harry gently removed Sirius's arm from his midsection and Remus's from his chest and went in search of the kitchens and food. As he walked into the kitchen two small figures flung themselves at him and as such he failed to see the two people sitting at the table.

"Master Harry Potter sir! Master Harry Potter sir! We is being so happy to see you! The Manor is being clean and you breakfast is being ready! We is having a letter from Gringotts for you concerning your estate!"

"Dobby! Slow down a minute all right and much as I am fond of you can you both not throw yourselves at me! I am a little injured at the moment, Oh nothing to worry about Winky but it would be best if there weren't to many exertions for me at the moment. Now let me have breakfast and read my letter from Gringotts. Master Remus and I will be out for most of the afternoon settling the details concerning my estate and Master Sirius will most likely accompany us. Any visitors that you know I would not like to see are not permitted entrance onto the estate. I may need you to come to Diagon Alley at some point during the day but when you are not needed I would ask you to prepare the East Wing for my visitors when they arrive. The West Wing is to be off limits to all but you two, Master Sirius, Master Remus and my parents when they arrive. Is that understood?"

"Yes master Harry sir but Mr and Mrs James is being here already!"

"A-already? D-d-did you say already here W-winky? Sorry Winky you are not in trouble I was just startled is all. Where are they I must attend to them immediately!"

"H-Harry? I-is that r-really you?" A voice came from the table.

"Mum? Mum? My mum? Oh I-I don't know what to say. All these years I've wanted to be with you and dreamt of what I'd say but it's all gone out of my head. You're both really here? I'm not alone anymore?"

"Yes Harry, your mother and I are here and we aren't going anywhere! This I promise you! Nothing could ever tear us away from you again!" James said forcefully. The love in his voice was enough to make Harry breakdown. He flung himself at his mother who held him tightly to her.

"Oh my sweet child how I have missed you! You and James are my life Harry and I swear to you that I will always be with you in spirit and in your heart even if I cannot be there in person."

"Th-thanks mum. I'm sorry for crying all over you. I should be all right now. It's just until last night I've never heard anyone say those sorts of words to me. I love you both so much and now I have you and Siri back I feel more sure of myself, more prepared to kill old snake face!"

"Good! We'll both be there until the end. Now where is the old mutt and what about that silly old werewolf? I still can't believe it took you three so long to tell each other how much you loved them!" Lily said laughing.

"Y-you don't mind?"

"Of course we don't mind! Why would we? All we ever wanted was for you to be happy and now you can be!"

"Oh mum. Now I believe they are still asleep in bed! At 8.30 in the morning too. They should be woken up immediately don't you agree dad?"

"Why yes Prongslet! What say we marauders go and awaken the old mutts?"

"I say that first we need to change that name! I mean I know I'm your son and it is and honour but if I am to be a marauder then I need a proper name. Apart from that I do believe it is time that Mr Padfoot and Mr Moony were awakened! What do you say Mr Prongs, Mrs Tiger Lily?"

"We're in!" The trio slowly made their way upstairs. When they entered the master suite Harry and James pointed their wands at the two sleeping marauders and whispered "Aqueous!"

"**Harry James Potter! **You are in so much trouble!" Sirius screamed.

"Hey the water was his idea!"

"No it was yours!"

"J-J-James is that really you?"

"Yes Professor Moony Sir! Private Prongs reporting for duty!"

"James!" Remus cried and flung himself at James.

When everyone was reacquainted once more the 5 marauders made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Harry don't you think you should read that letter from Gringotts now."

"Oh I completely forgot thanks mum. It's probably more about whether I want to combine the Black and Potter estates or not. Oh and Siri you'll like this one and you too Remus. Guess who sent me a letter begging for money from the Black Estate?"

"Who?"

"Narcissa Malfoy! She sent it to the new patriarch of the Black fortune, presumably because she didn't now it was I. She said that her husband had been wrongly accused of being a Death Eater and she needed money to bail him out. Apparently the Malfoy's have been bankrupted! Wrongly accused? Ha, he was leading that bloody mission. He was the one giving orders not that bitch Bellatrix. Oh that reminds me, I had a letter from her too, demanding her share of the Black estate! Like I'd give that fucking bitch anything!"

"Harry watch your language!"

"Sorry mum but just who do they think is the new patriarch of the Black Estate? The only remaining Blacks are women and the only male with Black blood left is Draco and considering Narcissa is writing this letter she must know its not Draco! Besides, seriously, Sirius leave his money to Draco? Yeah right! Are they stupid? I mean the only people Sirius would probably leave his money to, not being pigheaded or anything, are me, Remus, Tonks or the Weasleys. None of us would ever consider giving them anything."

"I have to agree with Harry on that one!"

"Thanks Padfoot! Anyway it doesn't matter because I'm never going to give them a penny. Anyway we sidetrack. I need to go to Diagon Alley today to fill in all the paperwork for the transfer and to combine the estates, not to mention the necessity for me to investigate the family vaults and do some shopping. Remus could you come with me? I'd rather have back up if the Death Eaters attack or someone tries to take me back to Grimmauld Place for my own safety! Sorry but that has to be the last place I want to be!"

"Of course Harry! Lets be off! We'll se you three later!" Remus cried and they flooed to Diagon Alley.


	6. Confrontations with the order

Chapter 6: Confrontations with the order 

When Harry stumbled out of the floo network into the Leaky Cauldron at Diagon Alley, he found himself in the loving arms of Remus. They walked out of the pub to the entrance into the Alley, where Harry slipped his hand into Remus's.

"Harry baby are you sure this is a wise idea? I mean you've had enough bad publicity as it is without coming out in the middle of Diagon Alley with a werewolf as your chosen partner."

"I don't fucking care Remy! All I care about are you, Sirius and my parents' happiness. I want to be able to walk together with you in Diagon Alley and not have to hide our true relationship! You are mine! Mine and I don't care who knows it! Now come on you silly old werewolf!"

"Well said Harry and I'm glad you finally worked out how much you cared for each other!"

"T-Tonks! What did you hear? I am not coming to Grimmauld Place! That is the last place I want to be! I'll let the Order use it till the war is over and then I am going to sell it!"

"Stop it Harry we know! Trust me! Oh and we only heard the bit about you wanting to walk with Remus as a couple."

"Kingsley?"

"Yeah Remus its me! Look we were just about to go to the Alley! How about you meet us after you've done whatever you must do? Say 11 at Fortescues?"

"Yeah all right! Now come on Harry lets get going!" The couple walked into Diagon Alley ignoring the stares and whispers they were getting. When they entered Gringotts they walked straight to the head table. Harry then signed the papers for the combining of the estates and the transfer of all his assets back to him. Dumbledore had been controlling them ever since Harry was a baby, even though his parents will declared that all assets were to be his on his return to the wizarding world.

After finishing their business at Gringotts and visiting Harry's vaults Remus and Harry went shopping in muggle London where they had their first fight.

"Remus its not bloody charity! You're my chosen life partner so it only fits that I would want to buy you a new wardrobe!"

"Harry I don't need one whatever you say!"

"You may not think you need one but I say you do! Look I've got to get a whole new wardrobe for me and the other three anyway so I might as well buy you one! Don't you dare argue with me Remus John Lupin!"

"All right I won't! Just this once won't hurt!" With that Harry and Remus set about compiling 5 new wardrobes worth of clothes. When they were finished they walked hand in hand back to Diagon Alley. However upon entering the Alley they were confronted by a furious looking Molly Weasley and a stern Minerva McGonagall.

"What the hell are you doing Remus John Lupin taking advantage of Harry in his depressed state. How dare you come anywhere near my Harry! I can't believe my boy----" the sound of a resounding slap echoed throughout the Alley.

"HOW DARE YOU! I may have been slightly miserable and weak when Remus rescued me from the Dursley's but I was NOT depressed! I know Siri's death wasn't my fault entirely! Yes I played a part but Snape was a shit teacher and Dumbledore should have fucking told me the truth when I asked and not all those half answers! Oh, and what the fuck does MY choice of partner have to do with you! I am NOT your son! Come Remy, we have a meeting to attend to at Florean's before we head home!" _Thank god I didn't let slip about Sev being my friend! _Harry thought.

"Oh no Harry James Potter, you aren't going anywhere but to Grimmauld Place!"

"No Professor I am not going to that place ever again until I sell it! I am going to MY home that is 10 times safer than that hellhole anyway considering ONLY I can see it unless you are already inside it or are with me! And by with me I only mean someone I bring there within my knowledge and wishes! Now come on Remus I want to get this over with and go home!"

"Harry I'm afraid I can't allow you to go anywhere! The only place you are truly safe is the Dursley's!" This time it was not Harry who answered this statement. This was hardly surprising as he was currently shivering and sporting an absolutely petrified look.

"SAFE! SAFE! Albus what the fucking hell do you think you are saying? Harry is by no means safe in that terrible house! Harry come, I'm sure our friends can wait until another time to see us!" Remus said and made to take Harry's arm, always ensuring he was in Harry's line of sight, but was beaten to it by the Headmaster. The Alley was filled with a terrified scream.

"No Uncle Vernon please! I didn't mean to miss that weed! Please don't do it! I can't take it anymore!"

"Oh Shit! Now see what you've fucking done Dumbledore? Shh Harry shh, I'm here! Gods Sirius where are you when I need you?" Remus cried out loud. Moments later a black grim like dog ran into the Alley. It was evident to Remus that Sirius had felt Harry's distress just like he himself had the night before. The dog crouched down low on the ground and crept slowly over to Harry and whined, out of instinct Harry put his hand out, even though he didn't know it was Sirius, and Padfoot put his nose into the distressed boy's hand. Harry realised who it was and flung his arms around the dog.

"Sn-Snuffles? Oh gods I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to break down but I th-thought it was Uncle Vernon again!" Harry whispered. Padfoot gently licked Harry's tears away. Remus tenderly lifted the small boy into his arms and carried him over to Florean's whilst the dog followed.

"That's enough! Nothing to see! Now do I have to hex you all into oblivion or are you going to give us a little privacy?" Tonks shouted. Everyone in the Alley started going about their business once more apart from Tonks, Kingsley, Molly, Mcgonogall, Dumbledore and the other members of the order who Remus was surprised to see in the Alley: Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley! Remus quickly put up a very strong notice me not charm whilst Tonks threw up and equally strong silencing charm.

"I-is that who I think it is?" She asked.

"Y-yes this is S-sirius! Its okay love, I'll be fine now. You can change back to your human form." Sirius quickly did this and sat down on a seat, pulling the still sobbing and quivering Harry into his lap, cuddling him and making soft shushing sounds until Harry fell asleep in his arms. When this was done he transfigured one of the regular chairs into a bed for the scarred young man to lie on. He quickly kissed his forehead before turning, enraged to Dumbledore.

"What the fuck have you done to him now? Do you know what Remus and I had to do to calm him down last night? Do you want to know why? His uncle raped him that's why and YOU, you utter bastard come and undo all our hard work!"

"Look Sirius, I can understand why your angry at him but how do we know its you? I mean I'd love to believe it but how do we know?"

"Quite easily my dear Bill! Did you all see what I did to calm Harry down? Only three people in this world know that last year when Harry was upset at Grimmauld Place I would turn into Padfoot and put my nose into the palm of Harry's hand. It was the only thing that would calm him down!"

"Okay so you're Sirius. Then how did you get back here?"

"Lets just say my dear Professor (sarcastically) that ol' Padfoot can still work his magic! Now if you'll excuse me, Remus and I are going to take our partner back home where his REAL family is!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Sirius! You are a ---"

"Go ahead and say it! A criminal? Well guess what, that doesn't matter shit! His PARENTS are his rightful guardians and that's whom I'm taking him to now! We are going to ONE of HIS many homes and you can't stop us! Come Remus!" Sirius said before stalking off with Harry in his arms, Remus following quickly behind them, maintaining the notice me not charm. Sirius conjured a portkey and was about to activate it when he heard 6 voices say all together:

"Wait you guys we're coming with you! We all love Harry and we're with you in protecting him, even if it means we have to leave the order!"

"Alright Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Kinglsey, Tonks grab onto the Portkey!"


	7. The beginnings of the Order of Potter

**Chapter 7: The Beginnings of the Order of Potter!**

When the portkey arrived at Potter Manor Sirius gently shook Harry awake in order to get him to accept the others to his home. When this was done Harry snuggled into Sirius and went back to sleep. Whilst they made their way to the Manor Bill asked Sirius a few questions:

"Sirius, don't think I'm being nosy but if you and Harry are couple then what are Remus and Harry?"

"Bill have you ever heard of the suggestion of Soul Mates?"

"Yes I have. Oh! You guys are triple soul mates aren't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey Siri, when you were talking to Dumbledore you said r-r-raped by his u-uncle. Please tell me that's not true!"

"I wish I could Bill but I can't! He was raped by his uncle and I don't think it was the first time either!" Suddenly there was a muffled scream from Harry who had burrowed himself deep into Sirius clothes. Sirius lowered them both to the ground and gently removed Harry from his arms. When he did the others could hear Harry's heart wrenching, terrified scream.

"No Sirius! Please don't fight her! Please! Remus don't go in there please! I'll lose you like I lost Siri! No Uncle Vernon please! I c-can't take this anymore! I didn't mean to d-drop the p-plate please don't hit me! Please!"

"Harry! Come on baby Remus and I are both here! Come on my love don't do this to me! Harry!"

"Sirius! Padfoot!" Remus cried. Sirius cursed himself for his stupidity and immediately turned into Padfoot. He snuffled at Harry's hand and put his cold wet nose into the palm. Harry started awake and flung himself at Sirius sobbing hysterically. Sirius pulled him close and just held him. When Harry wouldn't calm down Remus came forward too and pulled both men to him. Slowly but surely Harry managed to calm down. The others were awed by what they were seeing until suddenly the huge doors opened and Dobby, Winky, Lily and James ran out.

"L-lily, J-James, is that r-really you?"

"Kingsley? Oh my god you look no different! Its so great to see you!"

"You too James!"

"Shut up the pair of you, we have more important things to talk about! Like what the hell happened to put Harry in this state!"

"Chill Lils! I have one word for you, Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore? What the fucking hell did he do to MY son!"

"Lily! I can't believe you just swore!"

"Shut it James! Remus what the hell happened? One minute Sirius and James were flying and the next minute Sirius screams Harry and apparates away! So I ask again: What the fucking hell did Dumbledore do to MY son!"

"We were walking towards Floreans to meet up with Tonks and Kingsley for an Ice Cream when we were confronted by Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall and later Dumbledore. When he said that Harry had to go back to the Dursley's I noticed that Harry had started to shiver in fright and had a go at Dumbledore. I then went to take Harry's arm, making sure he could see me at all times but Dumbledore had already grabbed his arm. Harry thought it was Vernon and became hysterical. There was nothing I could do but suddenly Sirius arrived and calmed him down. Obviously Harry is still suffering from that fright."

"That's it! Dumbledore is going to face the wrath of Lily Evans Potter! No one, I repeat NO ONE does this to MY son and gets away with it!" Harry whimpered at the harsh tone in his mum's voice.

"Lils calm down, your upsetting him even more!" Remus said.

"Oh my god, what am I doing. Come here sweetheart!" She whispered and gently, but firmly extracted Harry from Sirius and held him in her arms rocking him gently.

"I-I'm r-really s-sorry guys! I-I-I don't mean to be so pathetic but I c-can't bear it w-when people touch me without me knowing that they w-w-won't hurt me!"

"Shh Harry its alright! Look sweetie, I don't want to have to ask this baby but how many times did Vernon r-r-rape you?" Sirius said quietly, his hand still held tightly in Harry's.

"I-I-I…" Harry trailed off.

"Baby listen to me, Remus and I have already told you that we don't care but we need to know if we're going to help you. Look I'm sure the others wouldn't mind leaving if you're not ready to talk to too many people about it."

"No it's alright. Last night was the- the 5th time. I know I should have said something but he threatened to shoot any wizard he saw if I said anything. I was t-t-terrified. I d-didn't know what to do." Harry trailed off and started crying quietly once more. Sirius extracted him from Lily's arms and pulled him close.

"Harry, listen to me. What he did was wrong and you have no reason to feel guilty. You are the innocent in all this and he had no right to treat you like that! You deserve all the love and happiness in the world and that is precisely what you are going to get. Remus and I would do anything to ensure your happiness and so would your parents."

"We all would Harry! You mean the world to all of us! You've touched so many lives just by being you and don't you EVER forget that!" Tonks said forcefully and her words were echoed by all the others.

"Th-thanks you s-so much guys and there is something you can do for me. W-will you join my order? The Order of Potter." The others all nodded in assent and they all made there way inside. Sirius carried Harry, now sleeping peacefully, upstairs to their room and then made his way downstairs once more to talk with the others, though he did ask Dobby and Winky to tell him if Harry awoke at all. On Sirius's return, conversation turned to Dumbledore, Voldemort, Vernon and what they were going to do to ensure no one hurt their lover, son, nephew (Kingsley & Tonks), brother (Bill & Charlie) and best friend (Fred & George) ever again.


	8. Ron and Ginny

**Chapter 8: Ron and Ginny**

When Harry woke up again it was to find both his lovers staring at him lovingly.

"Hey, how long have I been asleep you guys? What time is its?"

"Hey Harry. You slept the whole day around and the night. It's 7 o'clock in the morning now. We're having the first official meeting of the Order of Potter today, over which you must of course preside."

"Mmhmm. I'm kinda hungry! You guys up for some breakfast a la Winky?"

"Yeah I think we could risk that!" Sirius said and they made their way downstairs for breakfast. On entering the kitchen Harry was bombarded by Dobby and Winky.

"Hey guys, you a bit over exuberant this morning! Before you ask, I'm fine! Now, please could we get breakfast for three?"

"Make that 11 please Winky, if that's alright?"

"Hey mum! Guys! Sorry bout last night, I'm not usually like that!"

"Don't be silly Harry, you have more right than anyone to be like that. However Fred and I are less than impressed that you forgot to tell your business partners that you Mr Prongs Jr, were the son of a marauder? Did it just sort of slip your mind?"

"Yeah kinda! Sorry George. Oh and for god's sake can we please think up a decent marauder name for me? I mean I'm a black panther so Prongs Jr does NOT fit!"

"True! So Mr Padfoot, Mr Moony, what are we going to do about the lack of name for our fellow marauder?"

"Hey what about Mrs Tiger Lily? Anyway, Mrs Tiger Lily would like to respectfully point out to Mr Prongs, Mr Moony and Mr Padfoot that Mr Shadow is currently in the room!"

"Shadow? I kinda like that mum… I mean Mrs Tiger Lily, anyhow, enough of this nonsense it is time to talk war and whom we can count on to be a member of this Order. We also need to pick a leader. I will not be a Dumbledore and control this Order just because I founded it."

"I vote for Harry to be leader. Yes he has made mistakes and fallen for traps but we all have. He is also an important figure in our community so it would look good for us to have him as figurehead. Although of course, Harry means more to us than that. More important even than that is that Harry has the purest heart known to mankind. I can think of no one who is better suited to lead us into this war that Harry! All in favour say Aye!" Bill said.

"Aye!" Charlie agreed

"Aye!" Fred seconded.

"Aye!" George voted.

"Aye!" Kingsley voiced his opinion.

"Aye!" Tonks put in her vote.

"Aye!" Sirius said emphatically.

"Aye!" Remus called.

"Aye!" Lily cried.

"Aye!" James said quietly.

"A-a-are you s-sure? I mean I'm not the best person. I'll be at Hogwarts for the majority of the year and – and…"

"Stop son! You heard us, we're with you whatever and you are the perfect person to lead us into this war. Besides we have ways to get around the Hogwarts problems, do we not?"

"Okay then, I hereby announce the beginning of the 1st meeting of the Order of Potter! In attendance, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks (sorry but it has to sound official), Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans Potter, James Potter and Harry Potter presiding. First order of business, who can we trust enough to bring into this order? Bill, I don't want to lose Ron or Ginny, do you think that they would agree to join us?"

"Honestly Harry? I'm not sure! I hope they would but if we're talking the 5 of us against my parents, I'm not sure."

"Harry, before we go on, I think you may have your answer to that question right here. Here are two letters that Pigwidgeon brought here last night." Charlie said and handed Harry the letters. Hands shaking severely, Harry took the letters from Charlie.

Dear Harry,

Hey mate! Look I'm gonna come straight to the point, I'm with you whatever you choose to do but I need to get out of here as soon as possible. I just found out something terrible, Dumbledore has been getting Hermione to spy on us for all these years just as we feared. We can't risk him finding out more that we need to keep secret. I also found out that my parents have been lying to us too, it turns out they knew all along about the spying and the abuse of the Dursley's. Before you ask Harry, because I know you will, yes I choose you over my parents. You are my brother as much as Bill, Charlie, Fred and George are my brothers and more so because you are my best friend. I am prepared to move wherever you are, with the least amount of warning. Ginny has also sent you a letter expressing her belief in you. Please be quick!

Your best mate and brother,

Ron!

Harry finished the letter and smiled gently whilst reading over Ginny's. She said the same things although there were various expletives expressing her disgust over the spying.

"I feared as much from Hermione but its good to know that Ron and Ginny are with me in this. Bill before we continue, please could you and Charlie go and fetch Ginny and Ron."

"Of course we'll be back in a minute." When they were gone Harry ran from the room. He ran into his room and collapsed onto the bed crying. About 5 seconds later there was a knock on the door and Lily entered the room.

"Oh sweetie what is it?"

"I-I-I feared that H-H-Hermione was reporting to D-D-Dumbledore but I-I-I didn't want to believe it! She's my b-best f-friend and I'd d-d-do anything to protect her and she's being l-lying to me and s-s-spying on me. What did I d-d-do wr-wrong?"

"Nothing Harry! Nothing at all! If she can treat you that way then she doesn't deserve you! You've still got Ron and Ginny and I'm sure all your other friends are with you as well!"

"You've got me Harry and you always will! You're my best mate and I'd gladly give my life to save yours, just like I know you'd do the same for me!" A voice said from the hallway and Harry was suddenly engulfed in a hug from the closest person to a brother he had ever had.

"Ron?" Harry breathed.

"Yeah its me. I'm here Harry and I'm not going anywhere. Like I said, you're my brother, my best friend and my general! I'm horrified at what my parents and Dumbledore have done and even if they hadn't done that, I could never be on a separate side from my best friend and brother. I made the mistake of turning on you once and causing you terrible pain, misery and loneliness, even if was only staged. I'm not going to make the same stupid mistake again. Now brother, why don't we follow your mum's example and go downstairs so that the meeting can continue?" Ron said and they made their way downstairs.


	9. Rescue of the Slytherins

Chapter 9: Rescue of the Slytherins 

As they walked into the kitchen Harry was suddenly engulfed in the arms of a crying Ginny.

"G-Gin, can't breathe!"

"Oh God Harry I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gin but next time could you try not to strangle me?"

"Harry I'm so sorry for all that's happened. I knew Hermione was probably spying but I didn't want to believe it!"

"Oh Ginny, if you're to blame for this then so am I. I knew she was telling the teachers certain things, like McGonagall and the Firebolt and I knew it was probable that she was a spy for Dumbledore but I just didn't want to believe it. Anyway, enough of this let us continue the 1st meeting of the Order of Potter. As we were saying, who do you think is trustworthy enough to be approached?"

"Harry, I think its time our truce with the Slytherins became public knowledge huh?"

"Yeah Ron I think it is. Okay, well at the end of 3rd year Malfoy asking for a truce approached me. He knew that a resurrection of Voldemort was likely and it was what I had always feared. He told me he didn't share his parents views and didn't want any part of the nonsense they we involved in. He told me that it wasn't just him in this truce with Slytherin but Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Millie Bullstode and Daphne Greengrass as well. He was also the one who told me not to trust Hermione, although I have to admit Ron and I had wondered about the spying. Anyway we move off topic, we exchanged letters over that summer and I got nearly as close to him as I am to Ron. We share similar experiences when it comes to terrible childhoods after all. Anyway I digress again, we agreed that it should be kept secret between the Slytherins, Ron and I so as not to arouse suspicion. We also agreed that Ron and I should stage a break up for a couple of months at the beginning of 4th year. It was to lull Hermione into a false sense of security and make her complacent when it came to spying. However, it didn't work and Ron and I ended up believing we may have been wrong, yet we were still cautious. The Slytherins, Ron and I got very close and at the beginning of 5th year we brought 5 others into the truce: Ginny, Neville, Luna, who'd been our friend all along, Dean and Seamus. We staged the break up with Seamus too. It made it easier for us to spy on certain people if they thought Seamus believed me delusional as well. I therefore propose that we make this truce public and bring them here to join the..." Harry was suddenly interrupted when a highly agitated owl appeared in front of him. "Morgana? What is it? Has something happened? Oh sorry guys, she's Dray's owl. Lets see what the problem is:

Harry,

Come quick! Father's taking us for marks! Must get us out quick! Nothing we can do! All ready to leave!

Please be quick!

Dray

"Oh my god Dray! Harry we've got to go get him and the rest from Malfoy Manor now! I know he had the wards removed on the quiet so his dad wouldn't know! Come on Harry, I'm not leaving my boyfriend or my best friends in that bastard's clutches any longer!"

"R-Ron d-did you s-say boyfriend?"

"Yes I did Charlie! Now come on can we please go and get them now?"

"Yes Ron your right. Dad, Sirius, Remus, Charlie, Bill, Tonks and Kingsley go get them now and be quick. In and out no heroics." Harry ordered and watched as they left immediately. Ron by now was almost hysterical in his worry over Draco and Ginny was having a similar reaction in her worry over Daphne. Harry pulled Ginny into a tight hug and his mum did the same to Ron. They sat there for what seemed like hours but was merely a few minutes until they heard a voice.

"Well Har, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to steal my Ginny!"

"Daphne your safe!" Ginny squealed as she threw herself into the waiting arms of her beloved girlfriend.

"Ugh Guys you know I hate seeing that!"

"Dray?" Ron choked through his hysterical sobs.

"Hey Ron!" Draco stepped into the door closely followed by the others and was quickly engulfed in the loving arms of Ron Weasley. Harry watched them happily but turned soon after to the others and said:

"Was anyone hurt? Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah we're all fine! In fact the only one injured was Snape! He's unconscious and Malfoy insisted we bring him here instead of Hogwarts." Sirius answered.

"Sev? Is he alright?"

"I'm fine Harry!" Severus said as he walked slowly through the door. Harry flung himself at the older man who just held him close telling him he was fine. When Harry extracted himself once more from the older man's arms he turned to see his parents, the adult Weasley's, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus and Sirius looking at him confused.

"Okay I guess I have quite a bit of explaining to do huh? Okay so the truce at the end of 3rd year kinda involved Sev as well. He told me how he and my mum had a similar agreement whilst they were at school. He showed me his pensieve memories too. He helped me a lot during 4th year and 5th year. He became like a godfather to me, especially when I realised my true feelings for Remus and Sirius. The whole thing with Occlumency was kinda staged too. We tried it out as Dumbledore had suggested and I did become accomplished at it but instead of it closing my mind to Voldemort's probing, it just opened it more! We realised how dangerous this was and staged the pensieve incident in order to cover up the stopping of our lessons. We both hoped we'd have enough time for my mind to strengthen once more before Voldemort worked out about the false visions but we were not so lucky as all here know. I wish we had realised sooner but we didn't." Harry trailed off. Sirius walked over to them and pulled Severus into a hug.

"Thank you for being a friend to Harry when he needed it. Thank you for everything you did for him. On behalf of everyone in this room I thank you for everything you have done for Harry!"

"Okay enough with the mushy stuff, I think we should continue with the meeting! Who do we think is trustworthy enough to be brought in on all this?"

"Well there's Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna of course!"

"Right you are Ginny! Who else do you think? Ron, Dray?"

"Approach the Zabini's, there are of course the Diggory's especially as Cedric's back now! Nev's Gran of course. Then I'd suggest, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fetchley, Susan Bones, Cho Chang and Oliver Wood. Oh you could also try Marcus Flint!"

"Good idea Dray! Fred, George any ideas?"

"Hmm. I'd suggest, Lee Jordan of course, then there's Angelina, Alicia and Katie! I know they'd follow you too. Anyone else you can think of George?"

"You should try Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbott and Colin and Dennis Creevey."

"Good! You adults got any idea?"

"Well I'd suggest Dedalus Diggle and Emmeline Vance. They're big on you! What do you think Siri?"

"Hmm Remy? I'd say those two definitely! I'd also suggest Hestia Jones and Mundungus Fletcher!"

"Good ideas! Any others? No? I want you guys to start approaching them today and we'll see who they think may be possibilities. In the meantime, lets just enjoy spending time together." Harry said but little did he know that before the end of the day the Weasley boys were going to suffer a terrible shock that would end up changing all their lives forever.


	10. Disownment of the Weasley siblings

Chapter 10: Disownment of the Weasley brothers and sister 

"So guys what do you say to a game of Quidditch? I really want to beat on Draco some more. It's so much fun!"

"We'll see who's beating on who Harry! Come on guys, we should have enough for two teams." Draco said but before they could go and get their brooms they were interrupted by the sounds of Errol, the Weasley's owl, hitting the table in front of Bill. He was carrying a howler.

"Well it appears mum wasn't happy about our disappearance." Bill said as he opened the Howler with no small amount of trepidation.

"William Percival Weasley, how dare you leave that meeting yesterday with those people. How could you be so irresponsible as to follow them and not bring Harry back to Headquarters? And you Charles Andrew Weasley don't think you've gotten away with it! Your orders were to keep an eye out for Harry and return him immediately to the Dursley's and yet you go after them. I can't believe you believe all of those lies about rape. Harry is just distressed over Sirius and those lies were just made up by his feverish mind and deatheaters influencing him under the Polyjuice Potion. And you Frederick Orion and George Gregory Weasley, your orders were to keep an eye on Diagon Alley and not leave no matter what. You knew it was a danger and you still left! I cannot believe I raised such irresponsible sons. Yet it gets even worse! Guess what I find out now, you have been conspiring against the headmaster for so long, using our name to did it! Well no more, you 4 are no longer sons of mine! You are no longer Weasley's. All the forms have been sent off! You're nobodies now!

And don't think you've gotten away with it either Ronald Billius Weasley! Conspiring with Slytherins? Oh yes I found out about the disgusting, immoral relationship you're having with that vile boy! You've been spying on my Harry haven't you and passing information to that thing's father. Well no more can you call yourself a Weasley! Harry is my son, not you! You can go and rot with those boys you call brothers. And as for you Ginerva Molly Weasley, I had hoped you were redeemable but it appears you have followed in your brother's footsteps. A Slytherin? Well no more. I have only 1 son: Harry James Potter."

"WHAT? That's it! Who does she think she is? I am NOT her son and never will be! I have two wonderful parents sitting right in front of me. Well two can play at this game! Kingsley I need you to go to the ministry immediately and fetch me the papers to put a restraining order against Mrs Weasley. I also need you to fetch 6 sets of papers detailing the transferral of the Weasley brothers and Ginny into Potters. They are my brothers and sister in all but name anyway so we may as well make it official! Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, I'm so very sorry that you have gotten involved in all this nonsense. You don't deserve this!"

"Shut it Harry I've already told you I'm with you no matter what! You are my brother in all but name, which is now not going to be a problem. Ah here's Kingsley with the transferral papers. We've all got to sign." Ron said as he signed it. He then passed the papers to Bill.

"I never expected mum and dad to do this but I suppose something good has come out of this, we'll still be brothers and sister but we'll finally be able to call Harry brother officially. I'm in!" He signed it and past it on to Charlie.

"I'm in too. Harry is OUR brother and mum had no right to say those things about any of us! I thinks I'll be happier being a Potter from now on!" Charlie said as he signed it.

"So would we!" Said George as he signed the papers.

"Come on, did you really think we'd choose our birth parents over our brother, investor and fellow prankster!" Fred joked as he signed.

"I don't know what to say Harry but thank you! This means so much to me. To know that you love me enough to do this for me! Of course I'll sign. I always wanted to be a Potter anyway!" Ginny said as she too signed.

"Well it looks like I finally have a family to argue with! And look we now even make up a full Quidditch team although we do have 3 seekers! Yet, maybe not, I always wanted to play chaser, maybe I'll retire from seeker and give Charlie the position. I mean I know Ginny wants Chaser so that's her out of the seeker contention anyway! So what say us Potters challenge you Slytherins to a game: On my team we obviously have Ron as Keeper, Fred and George as beaters, Bill, Ginny and I'll play Chaser and Charlie can be Seeker!"

"No Harry! You're a far better Seeker than me and anyway I want to play Chaser!"

"Okay then!"

"And on the side of the Slytherins we'll have Theo playing Keeper, Crabbe and Goyle as beaters, Daphne, Pansy and Millie as chasers and me as Seeker!"

"That'd be a great game but there are more important things to attend to, I need all the adult members of the order to go to Grimmauld Place for an important meeting, that includes you mum, dad and Sirius. Kingsley you go first and demand this meeting!" Harry said and the adults left. The children decided that the best thing they could do was to wait.


	11. Interludes at Grimmauld Place

Chapter 11: Interludes at Grimmauld Place 

Molly Weasley was sitting in the kitchen at headquarters fuming over her former sons and daughter's behaviour when Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in carrying a large pile of papers.

"Ah Molly, where are the reminder of the order? A meeting must be called immediately!"

"Kingsley? I shall fire call them immediately but what is so important?"

"You'll see! Oh and don't worry about Tonks, Remus, Bill, Charlie and Severus they have already been informed."

"Very well." She said and left to fire call the others. The members of the Order of Potter walked in soon after she left, though Sirius, James and Lily were under invisibility cloaks.

The other members of the order arrived shortly after and Dumbledore himself stormed in 5 minutes later.

"Kingsley what on earth possessed you to usurp my authority and call this meeting?"

"I called this meeting due to certain matters concerning my client that need to be resolved."

"Client? What client? You work for the ministry don't you?"

"Harry James Potter. And in reply to what you asked, the young man himself hired me this afternoon as his personal bodyguard and assistant."

"Very well, what matters concerning young Harry need to be resolved?"

"Firstly, would Mr James Potter, Mrs Lily Potter and Mr Sirius Black please reveal themselves? Thank you! Now enough of that! I bring proof: blood tests done upon Messrs and Mrs Potter this afternoon by one Severus Snape. I also bring forward Mr Black's accounts of certain events that occurred in the last 2 years that only he, Mr Potter Jr or you, Professor Dumbledore could have knowledge of."

"So they are Lily, James and Sirius? Well that's wonderful. Its brilliant to see you. Now where is Harry he must go back to the Dursley's where he is safe!"

"Safe? Safe? I'll show you safe you stupid …"

"Lily calm down let me take care of this. Anyway, this brings us to our second issue. After Mr Potter received a copy of Mr Black's will several interesting facts came to light. Mr Potter, assuming that his TRUST fund and Mr Black's own funds were his only source of income, wrote to Gringotts to enquire about the state of his finances. You'll be amazed at what he found. His PERSONAL goblin, something he never knew about I might add, sent him a copy of Mr and Mrs Potter's will and an inventory of all his assets. I'm sure all of you can picture Harry's face when he finds out that not only is he the richest wizard in the world but that his parents expressly stipulated that he was not to go to the Dursleys. Mr Potter knew her sister hated magic and that her husband had been abusive to his little sister and didn't want her son anywhere near them. Furthermore, if Sirius Black or the Longbottoms were unable to take him in, he was to go to Amelia Bones, a distant relation on his father's side, Remus Lupin or Andromeda and Ted Tonks. It was also specifically stated that upon Mr Potter's 11th Birthday he was to be given full access to ALL his vaults, not just his trust fund. Furthermore, on this issue, it was stated that Albus Dumbledore was at NO time to be given control over the Potter Fortune."

"What is this nonsense? Lily and James did not write that! Of course they would wish me to control the boy's money until he was of age!"

"You talk as if we weren't here Dumbledore! And for your information, that was the last thing we wanted! The only people we trusted with the Potter fortune were the afore mentioned proposed guardians of Harry."

"James now is not the time! The 3rd issue we have to address only indirectly involves Mr Potter. Mr Potter and I were in a meeting earlier with Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny; well you can imagine our surprise when a howler from a certain member of this order was delivered. It appears that the Weasley children have all been disowned and that as far as Molly Weasley is concerned the only child she has is Harry James Potter. I'm sure you can imagine the devastation the Weasley children felt a this and the horror and anger Mr Potter felt."

"Well they were so irresponsible and they don't deserve to hold the Weasley name. And Harry IS my son as far as I am concerned. It is what he always should have been since he became friends with Ron."

"But he's not your son and he never will be! He's MY son and I fought my way back here to earth for the sole purpose of being his mum. You have NO RIGHT to take that away from me! He's my baby boy not yours! Did you give up your life for him? Did you come back here for him? Was it your face he always longed to see or your arms he always wanted to be held in? Did you bathe him and change his nappies? Did you sing him to sleep at night when he was a baby? No, it was my arms and it was I who did all those things! He is MY son not yours!"

"Well you weren't there for him after the Triwizard fiasco were you!"

"No and neither were you! You let Dumbledore send him to that hellhole where he never got the love he needed! You aren't here for him now! You aren't the one whose arms he ran to after he got back from the Diagon Alley fiasco yesterday are you? No! I am!"

"Enough Lily! As I was saying, Mr Potter was horrified by the fact that Molly Weasley could do that to her child and he was even firmer in his affirmation that she could never be his mother. Anyway, moving on, I have here 7 sets of forms concerning this unfortunate matter. The first sets are papers Harry took out against Molly. They are a set of restraining orders stating that she is not allowed within 50 metres of him unless he is accompanied by one of his parents. The other six sets are papers signed by Mr and Mrs Potter adopting the 6 former Weasley's into their family. They are also signed by Harry as head of the Potter Family, due to the fact Gringotts and many other Wizarding establishments are unlikely to accept the fact that his parents have returned. Harry now has the family he has always longed for and is very happy."

"What? Why would Harry do that?"

"Because Molly he doesn't want to be manipulated anymore and he wants a family! Furthermore, he sees past your affirmations of love and sees only greed for his power and fortune! He now has both of the before mentioned wishes and is free from your greedy hands! Now moving swiftly on to the last issue. As of tonight I hand in my resignation from the Order of the Phoenix, as do James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Severus and Charlie. You will be allowed to use this house for your meetings but will be expected to pay 4 galleons a month to Mr Potter. This money will be put into his newly created war orphans fund. Thank you for listening tonight and goodbye." Kingsley said and left the room closely followed by the remaining members of the Order of Potter and apparated back to the Manor. They left behind a shocked group of adults who broke out into an uproar just as the Potters and their family apparated out. However what none of them knew was that Fred was there too hidden under the invisibility cloak in order to help supporters to Potter Manor if indeed there were any!


	12. Reactions of the order

**Chapter 12: Reactions of the Order!**

"I can' believe ya professor! Not only did ya disrespec' James and Lily's wishes but you pu' poor 'arry into an abusive 'ousehold!" Hagrid said angrily.

"Hagrid you know it was the only place safe for him! How many times has Albus told us that the blood wards keep him safe from you-know-who? As long as Petunia Dursley took him in the blood wards would work and he'd be protected from you-know-who!" McGonagall said irately back.

"Yeah safe from Voldemort but what about from his family! Albus, Minerva you know full well that a child needs love and proper care from their family. Its amazing Harry has become the loving child we know so well when he was neglected so badly and probably spent the last 15 years of his life longing for his mother to hug him and tell him everything was alright and for his father to play with him and to do all the usual fatherly things like teach him how to play Quidditch etc. I'm afraid I agree with Hagrid when I say how could you do that to a boy of only a year old who had just seen his beloved mother get killed right before his very eyes. I'm disgusted with you and I demand an explanation for your actions right now!" Anyone you knew Hestia Jones could tell she was furious.

"He had all those things he supposedly needed from me and Arthur! We love him like a son and he knows that! Lily's just brainwashing him to get him away from me! She may be his birth mother but in every way that matters I am his mum. Besides whose right is it for you to question the Headmaster's decisions about my son Hestia Jones!" Mrs Weasley put her two cents in next.

"Oh for goodness sakes Mrs Weasley! I am new to this order and normally I would not dare to speak up to my elders but I cannot possibly stay silent in this matter. YOU didn't have to hear him crying at night in Gryffindor Tower after having one of his dreams did you? You didn't see him looking through his photo album with tears in his eyes clearly longing to be held in his mother's arms again. You went away again at the end of the Triwizard Tournament and thus did not hear him tell Ron how much he needed Sirius or Remus there to tell him his parents loved him and would be proud of him! I bet you don't even know why he needed to hear those words do you? He needed those words because he blamed himself for the death of his parents and the death of Cedric Diggory! You are NOT his mother Mrs Weasley and don't you dare ever pretend that you are!" Lee Jordan shouted.

"What rot is this? He is just an attention seeking, spoilt little brat as this incident so clearly proves! His relatives probably couldn't afford to buy a toy he wanted so he threw a temper tantrum!" Rhea Finnegan said in disgust.

"Harry attention seeking! You don't know a thing about the real Harry James Potter! You want to know what he said when Oliver here praised him for his catch during the Quidditch final in his 3rd year? He said it was just luck and that the rest of the team was the reason why Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup, not him!" Alicia pointed out irately.

"What rot! You're just saying that to protect him! He always has been an attention-seeking brat! Why else would he break the law and start that club if not to get attention and garner favour with the anti Voldemort and Fudge side of the ministry!" Marietta Edgecombe said derisively.

"What rot! You know damn well that wasn't the case! He started that club in a bid to help us protect ourselves better! He didn't even want to do it! Do you know it took the entire Gryffindor contingent of the DA to persuade him to do it!" Angelina Johnson chipped in heatedly.

"Another ploy for attention! You were supposed to do that so that it was obvious to everyone he was a better leader that Albus! After all why else would he create that club and besides what did you learn from it? A few good jinxes to throw at someone you don't like in prank?" Magdalena said to back up her daughter's opinion on the matter.

"No actually he taught us how to do the Patronus charm for one. I mean what with the dementors likely to support Voldemort Harry felt it necessary to ensure we could protect ourselves! And if you don't believe me well then here is all the proof you should need! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Cho shouted and produced her beautiful swan Patronus.

"Potter? Teach you that? I highly doubt it! He has no extraordinary power and you would have to have that sort of power to teach some the Patronus when you are only 15. I'm merely a muggle and even I know that. You are just so desperate to protect him that you'll say anything!" Shaun Macmillan said scornfully.

"Actually Harry was able to produce his own stag Patronus at the age of 13 but that is not of any importance! I'd rather we returned to the point at hand. Headmaster I cannot believe you ignored the wishes of Harry's dead parents. That money is his not yours! You had no right to keep it from him!" Oliver Wood berated the Headmaster.

"It is not your place to question Albus's decisions. You have no right and are inferior to him. He made the right decision. Lily and James were foolish to believe an 11 year old child would be able to handle all that money on his own!"

"That's not what they said and you know that Arabella! They said that Harry was to have full access to HIS monies but under the watchful eye of his parents chosen guardian. On which list I don't believe I see your name Arabella or yours Albus. It was not your place to decide where the child went! It was James and Lily's and you damn well know it." The normally quiet Emmeline Vance spoke up firmly.

"Ah yes but they did not see what I saw! That it would be dangerous for his money to be under anyone else's control but Albus here. My Inner eye is currently telling me that Harry is under some kind of spell Headmaster! He must be found immediately!" Trelawney said.

"Oh for heavens sake what utter rot! Harry is in no more danger wherever he is than when he was attacked on Privet Drive last year!"

"That was your fault Mundungus Fletcher, not ours. You were the incompetent fool who abandoned his guard duty, not us, and Harry is safer there I don't know how many times we have all been told that!" Arthur Weasley said in support of his wife's views.

"Oh for heavens sake! That boy is no more safe on Privet Drive than he would be if he was thrown in Azkaban and left at the mercy of the dementors!" Ted Tonks spat out in fury.

"There is absolutely NO proof he had been abused by his relatives than his own testimony and I find it very hard to believe that his blood relatives could ever be so cruel!" Isabella Brown firmly stated.

"You don't know Harry like I do! There is no way Harry would lie about something like this! He may be many things but Harry Potter is not a liar!" Katie Bell shouted wrathfully.

"I agree with Miss Bell here! There is no way Harry would lie about something like this however I do not believe it! They probably cast a confundus charm at him and forced him to believe this whole rape story!" Pomona Sprout spoke up for the first time.

"I highly doubt zis! Harry is not confounded! I am sure of zis! I know my Bill would not do it to 'im and I am sure 'e would not associate with those zat would!" Fleur Delacour pointed out.

"Fleur he was probably confounded as well and if not I think Harry is just doing this to garner attention!" Kathryn Macmillan firmly stated in response.

"You do not even know 'im! I trust 'arry's school friends as I am sure zat zey know 'im better than any of us could ever 'ope to! I agree wiz ze others and with my 'agrid! 'Ow could you put 'im wiz zose muggles Dumblydore?" Madame Maxime asked.

"You have no right to question the Headmaster's decision! Especially as there was no one else fit to make it!" Professor Vector said.

"And what about me? Am I not fit to make the decisions? After all I was already caring for a child and was named a possible guardian for him was I not? He'd have been loved in my house and Tonks would have been able to love him then as she does now. He is in all ways possible Tonks's little brother! She certainly loves him as such!"

"Maybe Andromeda but you were not asked to make the decision, Albus was and I agree that the choice made was the best possible to ensure the boy's safety until he could be trained as the weapon we all know he has to be!" Andrew Patil said.

"Weapon? Is that all he is to you? Is that all you see when you look at him? Well I see a frightened little boy who has had to grow up much faster that he was supposed to due to the incompetent people making decisions for him!" Diggle finally voiced his opinion.

"Who are you to question the Headmaster's choices, you have no right! None of you do!"

"No we don't Lucinda Patil but we have a right to choose who we think is the best leader for us to follow! I Alastor Moody hand in my resignation from the Order of the Phoenix!" Moody said and walked out soon to be followed by Hagrid, Madame Maxime, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnett, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Fleur Delacour, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Mundungus Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Lee Jordan, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks and Cho Chang. When they were all gathered in the hall Fred Weasley appeared and cast a silencing charm on the lot of them.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this? Well if you're sure you better come and join us at our safe house. Just put you hand on this hula-hoop that we turned into a Portkey. Good! Marauders forever!" Fred said and the Portkey jerked them away from Grimmauld Place back to Potter Manor.


	13. Training

Chapter 13: Training 

Whilst the older members of the Order of Potter were attending the Order of the Phoenix Meeting Harry decided that a training session was required and set up mock duels between the different younger members of the Order of Potter.

First up was Ron versus Crabbe. George was refereeing the matches. Ron and Crabbe had been duelling partners for so long that they could almost read each other's minds when it came to duelling. Ron started with his usual stupefy curse which Crabbe easily blocked. The two duelled for over 20 minutes with the curses getting worse every minute. They even used borderline Dark Magic but never went beyond that. The two rarely dodged curses and mainly threw up shields but this was a normal tactic for both of them as it preserved energy. In the end Ron won with a well-placed Jelly Legs Jinx that cancelled Crabbe's shield and then a Stupefy curse immediately after.

Harry during this was taking up his usual critical stance, watching the duellists and finding their faults in order to point them out at the end and warn them of what could happen if a Death Eater played upon these weaknesses.

"Ron, Vince, you really do need to dodge the spells as well as throw up shields. I know you both think that dodging them wears you out but throwing up shields all the time wears you out too, because you have to maintain them as well as fight the other person. But, as usual you two gave me an excellent duel to watch and you are the perfect two to maintain the shields around the rest of us in a fight."

"I agree, well done you two, from what I can see Harry's right and I agree completely with him. Sorry for interrupting you love but Dobby told us you were training and we thought we'd come and help you out. Help you decide what needs work etc."

"That's ok Remy! It's a good idea and I thank you for that offer of help. Anyway, let us move on, Daph, Greg you're up!"

Daphne and Goyle were surprised because Harry had partnered them up differently than normal: Daphne usually duelled Theo and Goyle usually duelled Millicent. Due to this no one could have any clue how this duel would go and neither opponent had much idea of what the other would duel like. They were completely different from each other in their style of duelling. Goyle immediately went on the attack whereas Daphne just dodged his spells or threw up shields until Goyle started to tire about 10 minutes into the duel and then went on the attack. However, even though Goyle was tiring the duel still went on for another 20 minutes until he was finally brought down by a well place Petrificus Totalis from Daphne.

"That was brilliant guys! Now I guess you're wondering why I changed your duelling partners, am I right? I thought so! Well it is a fair estimation that you will not fight a familiar opponent in a real battle situation and thus this is my way of preparing you. Now Greg, you fought valiantly and you are certainly powerful enough to take down the less experienced deatheaters such as Avery, your father or Nott but I'm afraid to say you would probably not stand much of a chance against Malfoy or the Lestranges. Don't get me wrong, you would do well against them and weaken them as you have with Daphne and be able to step aside and let us take over but this is risky and could end up costing you your life! Thus I would advise you to take a more sensible approach, attack them but not with too much vigour until later. It is probable that they will get so fed up of waiting for you to attack that they will come at you harder. Then it is advisable to take Daphne's approach and just stay on the defensive until they are suitably weakened that you can defeat them. Now Daphne, your tactics are clever and certainly suitable for a Slytherin, however, that will not work too well against people such as Lucius Malfoy. He deploys similar tactics and I would thus advise duelling as you are but adding a few simple jinxes in as well. He will get, excuse my language please mum, pissed off at the lack of action and start attacking you, thus of course weakening himself! What do you think to these ideas Kingsley?"

"I agree! Excellent duel guys and you could certainly last against most of the Deatheaters until you could defeat them or one of us could help but as Harry said, it is important to remember that it will most probably not be Nott or Avery you are fighting but Lucius or Bellatrix!"

"Thanks for the input there Kingsley! Next up Theo and Millie!"

Theo and Millie were also not used to duelling one another and both had similar tactics to Daphne: the sit in defence and wait tactic! The duel was very long and tedious for Harry to watch and critique because both merely threw mild jinxes at each other and waited for the other to get so fed up that they would attack. Eventually Theo broke his concentration on defence and started to attack Millie in full. This was just what she was waiting for and thus she stayed in defence until he was weakened enough that his shields would not stand up to a direct attack and she hit him with a well placed reducto curse, thus breaking his shield, injuring him and forcing him to surrender.

"Well done both of you and here is an example of that which I spoke of before. It is probable that most deatheaters will act like Theo and attack before it wise to do so, due to the fact that they get so fed up at having to wait for us to attack that they attack us, thus Millie's tactics will work. Theo you fought very well but you have to learn more patience or, like I said with Greg, you may end up dead. Millie, I have not much to say about your tactics but to commend you for deploying a sensible tactic when it comes to unknown opponents. However, it is possible that you may also lose your cool like Theo did and we are thus going to work on this and ensure that is not the case! What do you think Tonks?"

"I agree with you Harry! We cannot afford for any of us to lose our cool in a duel because it could very well cost us our lives. I think I speak for everyone here when I say that is NOT an option!"

"Thanks Tonks! Gin, Pansy it's your turn!"

Whilst Harry was watching the duel he could clearly see what the problems were. Pansy tended to forget that whilst one dodges a spell/curse/jinx, the opponent could easily cast another one at you and cause you to lose the duel. However she was very lucky because Ginny main fault was accuracy. She was a good duellist but she had trouble with accuracy, which of course would be very dangerous in an actual duel. The duel lasted for only 15 minutes before Ginny played on her opponents' weakness and caught Pansy mid dodge with a Stupefy curse.

"Well done girls that was a good duel but unfortunately you both have large faults. Pansy, your tactics are good, dodge the curses and stay on the defence, however, you have one large fault! You forget that an opponent could easily watch your dodges with an eagle eye and send a curse at you mid dodge, thus incapacitating you or worse, killing you! Ginny you are a brilliant duellist but you have one very large problem: Your Accuracy! It is average at best. Now don't get me wrong Gin, you are as I said a brilliant fighter but you desperately need to work on the accuracy! Sirius, would you agree to help Ginny in this? After all, was it not you who trained me to be accurate?"

"Why yes it was Harry! Of course I'll help Ginny if she wants me to! You do? Good!"

"Thanks Snuffles! Now Draco, what say you to a duel? Anything goes bar weapons and Avada Kedavra!"

"Agreed!"

"Whoa wait a minute! You said anything goes but Avada Kedavra but what about the other unforgivables? I don't like the thought of you having the Cruciatus put on you son! Nor on Draco!"

"Dad, do you think the Death Eaters would stop at the borderline Dark Curses? I think not! Ready Dray? 1 – 2 – 3, duel!"

"Stupefy!" Draco screamed.

"Protego!" Harry countered.

"Incendio!"

"Aqueous!"

"Reducto! Incendio!" Draco screamed. Harry did a back flip to avoid the Reducto curse and screamed "Aqueous" as soon as he landed to block the Incendio spell. The dualists used progressively darker curses, including the bone destruction curse and the slashing curse, until finally Draco did the one thing Harry had been waiting for!

"Crucio!" he screamed. Harry closed his eyes and emptied his mind before snapping his eyes open at the last possible moment before the curse hit and screaming:

"PREGA!" A bright Golden shield developed around Harry and the Cruciatus Curse bounced of. Quickly he turned to Draco and told him to cast the one spell that Harry desperately needed to know whether the shield would stop it or not.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco whispered and the evil green beam swept towards Harry but it never hit! The shield withstood the unstoppable evil of the killing curse. Harry then dropped the shield and fell to the floor crying. He had done it! He had found a way to stop the unforgivables.

"You did it Harry! I can't believe it! All those months of research have finally paid off! You can stop the unforgivables!" Ron cried and flung his arms around his brother sobbing happily. They were soon joined in a many-armed hug when Vince, Daphne, Greg, Theo, Millie, Pansy, Ginny and Draco joined them. They were interrupted not two moments later though by a cough from Harry's mum.

"Harry? D-did you just p-produce a shield that st-stopped the unforgivables? Who, when, how?"

"Yes I did produce a shield that stops the unforgivables and in answer to your other question: I created it. I have been researching a way of shielding oneself from them for almost a year now and finally how? Well that is actually a fairly easy question to answer. The unforgivables are cast using the most tainted feeling of hatred possible, thus it is only natural to realise that the only way to stop it is with pure love. Actually it was you who gave me the idea mum. Your sacrifice and love saved me, so why couldn't my love for Remy, Siri, my brothers and friends be used to protect me from the curse. Thus I spent months researching how to go about it. All one must do when they hear that curse is to search inside themselves for the purest feeling of love possible and say the incantation Prega. Of course one must be trained in this, which is obviously one of my first port of calls, but it should not take too long and we will be a whole lot safer from those curses!"

"Oh Harry your dad and I are so proud of you and we love you so very much but enough of this, you look exhausted and I insist you retire. We will deal with any of our supporters from the Order of the Phoenix tomorrow. Goodnight my son!" Lily said and gave him a hug. Harry retired to bed soon to be followed by the others.


	14. Interludes of the fluffy kind

**Chapter 14: Interludes of the fluffy kind**

Shortly after Harry had retired to bed the members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived with Fred. They were shown into the study by Winky and immediately asked where Harry was.

"Remus, where is Harry? We wish to pledge our allegiance to him. He is by far and away the best person to lead the light into this war. He is our general and our leader and we know that he would not take our possible deaths as lightly as Sirius's was by Dumbledore. In conclusion, what ever Order you are now a part of, we are in!"

"Harry is still emotionally exhausted and has retired to bed early tonight because of this. I know he would be delighted with the amount of people who believe he is capable of leading us into war. Tomorrow you will all be inducted into the Order of Potter or Potter's Army as its more commonly called. But I should tell you that although Harry named the Order he did not take automatic leadership over it, in fact we had to fight with him to make him take control. Now if you'll excuse us we were all just going to retire to bed. Winky will direct you to the East Wing where you will be residing. Ah Winky there you are. Master Harry has asked that his brothers, his sister and his Slytherin friends have rooms in the West Wing with us, however, do you think you could direct the others here to the East Wing?" Said Lily.

"Yes Mistress Lily! All rooms is being ready in the Manor. All may call Dobby and Winky when want something but must understand that Masters Harry and James and Mistress Lily are our employers and Master Harry is our bonded Master. Follow me to the East Wing now please!" Winky said and led the Phoenixes to the East Wing. The others retired to bed. Everyone was sharing with their partners, including the young teenagers, because Lily and James both felt that it was important for the youths to have a loving relationship while they still could before the war got in the way.

Ron and Draco retired to their bedroom and went to bed; ready to relax together in their lover's arms. However, Draco could tell Ron was upset about something and decided now was the time to talk to him properly about his feelings over what his parents did to him. He also felt it was time to ask Ron the question he'd been longing to ask him for so long but had been too scared to ask.

"Ron love what's wrong? You've been quiet all evening. Do you regret standing with Harry and losing your parents?"

"No I don't regret standing with Harry because it was the right thing to do and I can't let my brother go so easily as my parents seem to think they can with me and my brothers and sister but I-I c-can't believe that m-mum and d-dad would d-d-do that to us. Th-they always t-told us t-to st-stand up f-for our b-beliefs and they could d-d-d…." He broke off and burst into tears. Draco pulled him closer and hugged him tightly until he calmed down and then kissed the tears away.

"No more tears baby! I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You've got your brothers and Ginny and you're finally able to call Harry your brother, which he always should have been! Lily and James already love you as a son and will be parents to you if that is what you want. You are surrounded by love Ron and those that love you here will NEVER leave you."

"I know but there is one thing more I so desperately want Dray. I know your mine but the world doesn't know it and I hate watching people drool over you and flirt with you. I get so jealous because I can't tell people to back away from my boyfriend for fear of it getting back to your father. I don't suppose that now, when you've already declared you abhorrence of your father's views, you would agree to go public with our relationship?"

"Oh Ron there is nothing I'd like more because I get jealous to when I see girls throwing themselves at you. I agree that it is time to go public my love but before we do there is something that I have been wanting to ask you for a long time." Draco said and went to his trunk. He removed his clothes and took a small box from the bottom of the trunk. He walked back over to Ron and knelt on one knee: "Ron I know we're very young and people would probably say that we are far too young to understand what real love is but I know you are my soul mate and that we are meant to be together. You've made me the happiest man in the world and all I ask is that you let me spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. Ronald Weas - Potter, will you marry me?" Draco said with tears in his eyes and opened the box in which was the most beautiful ring Ron had ever seen. It was white gold with a snake wrapped around a lion's leg, with stones of ruby and emerald.

"Oh Dray. I-I-I, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you. It is what I've dreamed of for so long. I love you Draco Malfoy."

"And I love you Ron Potter. Now I believe it is time for us to sleep. You look exhausted my love." Draco said and pulled Ron to him in a warm and tight embrace and turned off the lights.

When Daphne and Ginny reached their rooms Ginny finally gave into the distress she had felt since the howler from her former mum arrived. Daphne knew exactly what her beloved needed and just held her close until she calmed down enough to talk.

"Oh Gin, I'm so sorry that your mum did that to you and I can't believe someone could be so cruel. You are a wonderful person Ginerva Anna Potter and you do not deserve that sort of treatment. You are so caring and sensitive that I cannot believe someone could do that to you. I tell you what the worse thing is Ginny honey, that I know you're feeling tainted, filthy and unworthy of the love Harry, your brothers and the rest of us have shown you. I know you don't feel worthy of the love Lily and James feel for you as their adopted daughter but you are worthy of that and so much more and don't you ever forget that! Now Gin I know you're younger than me and are probably not ready for the commitment I wish to ask of you but Ginerva Anna Potter would you do me the great honour of going public with our relationship by agreeing to marry me and wearing this ring?" Daphne asked a produced a beautiful golden ring with an Amethyst, Ginny's favourite stone, surrounded by diamonds.

"Daphne you have no idea how much I love you and how much I long for us to spend the rest of our lives together so my answer is yes! I love you more than life itself and I promise to spend the remainder of my life loving you and trying to be worthy of the love you have bestowed upon me."

"You already are my love, you already are!" Daphne whispered and turned off the light, plunging their bedroom into darkness once more.

Upon arriving in the bedroom they shared with Harry, Remus and Sirius found their young love sitting on the sofa in tears. It was clear to both the men that the day had been very hard upon Harry and his already fragile nerves had been pushed to the limit. Sirius climbed onto the bed and pulled Harry gently to him. He rocked him gently to and fro, whispering endearments to him, whilst Remus just took his hand and held it offering his own silent support to the traumatised teen. Once Harry calmed down enough to talk Remus pulled him gently to the bed and Sirius followed. They both knew that Harry needed to talk about things but were equally aware of the fact that this was not going to be an easy conversation for the young man in question.

"Harry there are things that have happened today that you need to talk about. There are also a few other things to talk about that I wish weren't necessary topics of conversation but are. Now why don't we start with your feeling over the Mrs Weasley situation and her treatment of the boys and Ginny."

"Oh Siri, I c-can't believe that – that she'd t-t-treat them that w-way! They're h-her children and she j-just brushes them away so easily. W-why did she have t-to say that about me b-being her s-son? I'm s-scared that the others w-will start hating me f-for losing their parents because they st-stood by m-me or that m-mum and d-dad w-will l-leave me again b-because they think I l-love Mr and Mrs Weasley more than I w-will ever l-love them. I c-can't lose them again s-so soon after getting them b-back!"

"Oh Harry love you really have worked yourself up into a state haven't you? Ginny and the boys will never hate you for as long as you live. They're your brothers as they proved by sticking by you and signing the adoption forms. They didn't have to love, they did it for you and because it was the right thing to do! And as for your parents thinking you love Molly and Arthur more than them or that you don't want them in your lives, well I have never heard any other such rot in my life Harry James Potter. They love you and always will do just like Ron and the others you silly goose." Remus said and pulled Harry to him in a tight hug before gently kissing him.

"Now love, I know this will be hard but we need to know about what V-Vernon did to you and what you are feeling now so that we may be able to help you! Can you do that for me love?"

"R-remy I-I…. No I can do this! I have to if I'm ever going to move on. It started when I was 12 with just the occasional slap or hit or kick or something but it got progressively worse until the summer after third year when he literally used my body as a punch bag. Oh never my face but the rest of my body was covered in bruises and lashes from his belt. I wanted to write to you but he said if he ever saw you anywhere near he'd call the police. I couldn't risk you being caught Padfoot. You were too important to me to lose like that. Then last summer he – he, oh god he…"

"He raped you for the first time didn't he. Oh Harry why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I was t-too scared s-so I k-kept it quiet. I know I'm pathetic for not fighting back and I don't have any idea how you could possibly ever love me! I–I don't deserve either of you. I-I don't think I'll even be able to let you touch me in that way or have that sort of relationship. I don't deserve either of you and I'd understand if you wanted to leave me." To say that both men were horrified was an understatement and Remus decided that he and Sirius had to follow through on their plan now rather than later he removed a small blue box from his robes.

"Harry, how can you even think that? Do you need proof that we don't care about this and only care about you and pulling you through the trauma this is putting you through? Harry, whilst you were searching for shoes yesterday, I had an errand to run for Sirius and I, I went to a jewellers Harry and bought you this and there's one for Sirius and I to." Harry opened the box and found a gold ring with emeralds.

"I-is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Harry, will you marry us? Take us to be your husbands?"

"Yes." He whispered. "As long as this is what you want. Are you sure you want to put up with me and my fear of anything intimate?"

"Yes I'm sure, do you have any idea how proud I am of you Harry for being able to tell that story, not to mention finding the shield that will stop the unforgivables. Don't you agree Remus?"

"Oh I do Siri! I most certainly do! Now my loves it is time for us to tuck up warm in bed and sleep. We'll all feel better in the morning and be in a much better state of mind to deal with Dumbledore and this war. Goodnight Harry baby, night Siri darling!" Remus whispered to the exhausted men then extinguished the lights and pulled Harry to him, who in turn pulled Sirius into a gentle hug. They were soon fast asleep, none of them suffering the nightmares they usually did whilst held in the loving comfort of their fiancées.


	15. Engagement reactions and expanding army

Chapter 15: Family Reactions to the Engagements and Potter's Army Expands 

The following morning Harry awoke to a gentle shaking from Sirius.

"Hey love its time to get up and get ready for the day. We have a lot to do. First we gotta go tell the others about you being our fiancée, then you have to approve the Phoenixes for the Order of Potter, then we all have to go and sound out certain people for membership and finally we have to go and retrieve your other truce friends."

"That's a lot of work for us to do. I take it you will be at my right and left hand through all these tasks, as befits the intended of the, soon to be announced, Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Black." Harry said with a cheeky smile and gave both of them a quick kiss before getting dressed, going downstairs to deal with his family, friends and the new members of Potter's Army. As he walked in he saw Ron and Draco sitting hand in hand at the table. Harry suddenly noticed the familiar ring on Ron's finger, the one he had helped Draco to pick out just 5 months before.

"R-Ron y-your finger! Dray did you propose last night? Oh my god, I can't believe you finally did it! Oh this so great, you're finally going to be my brother too, or rather brother in law!"

"You knew he was going to propose?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes he knew love, he helped me pick out the ring. I'm so happy he said yes! All that left to do now is to ask your parents for permission to marry their adoptive son."

"No need to ask Draco, the permission is given! We want you all to be happy, especially in the middle of war! Now I can't help but notice a certain ring on the finger of you Harry my boy!"

"Hi dad! Yes, Remus and Sirius asked me to marry them last night and I said yes! They should be downstairs soon to ask you if you mind. Where's mum?"

"I'm right here my darling boy and I do believe that your missing fiancées are right behind me!" She said and pulled first Harry then Ron into a tight hug. "Oh I'm so happy for both of you my boys. I'm so glad you have both found happiness!"

Remus and Sirius then walked in and joined the family around the table. Ginny, Tonks, Kingsley, Severus, the remainder of the Weasleys and the rest of the Slytherins soon joined them. Of course much fuss was made of Ginny and Daphne when their own engagement became apparent. Soon the members of the Order of Phoenix joined them. Once they had all had their breakfast Harry stood up.

"Right ladies and gents, I believe I have some former members of the Order of the Phoenix to approve or disapprove for the Order of Potter. If those people would please follow me to my study we will discuss the matter. Remus, Sirius, Mum Dad, Severus, Kingsley, Ron and Dray, would you do me the great honour of accompanying me to tackle this task? Thank you! The rest of you, enjoy yourselves!" Harry said and left for the study. Halfway there Sirius took his hand in quiet reassurance and Remus took the other. Once they arrived at the door to his study Harry opened the door and led the rest in. He sat behind his desk, Remus, Sirius, Severus and Ron to left, his parents, Kingsley and Draco to his right. He conjured chairs for the rest of his guests to sit in.

"Right ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sorry this seems like a trial in front of a jury or something but I'm sure you can understand the necessity, after all we are at war and Dumbledore and I are not on the best of terms so you cannot blame me for not trusting him and thus you by association. Constant Vigilance, eh Moody?"

"Aye lad and I'm glad you see the importance in it. Ask us whatever you will! I will certainly answer whatever question you may wish to ask!" Moody said.

"Thank you Mad-Eye. My advisors will take it in turn to ask each of you one question. Once you've answered this question I will pass my judgement on that person. Sev, you go first."

"All right then, Mundungus, if you were trapped in a room of deatheaters with another member of this order and it was only possible for one to escape and the other member told you to run and he'd hold them off until you were safe, what would you do?"

"I wouldn't go. I'd try to make them go and if they didn't I'd stand side by side with them in the fight against the enemy until the last breath I took, in hope that I could save a few more lives by delaying them for a bit longer." Harry didn't even have to think before he answered Mundungus.

"Dung, that is exactly the answer I was looking for. Those sentiments are the exact sentiments I wish all my order members to have! You're in! Kingsley you're up."

"Right then, Hagrid I'd like to ask you a question. If there was a group of children trapped in a burning building would you risk your life to go in and save them?"

"Aye I would! You know I would 'arry!" Harry was delighted to hear those words from his first real friend's mouth.

"I know what I wanted to believe but I had to hear it from your own mouth! I'm glad to say my dearest Hagrid that you are in. Ron, your question is next."

"Cho, your question is simple. In a war is any member of any army, be it house elf, magical creature, witch or wizard, dispensable?"

"No! No one is expendable! No one!" Again Harry was overjoyed by her response.

"You're in! Dray, your question is next!"

"Okay then, Madame Maxime, if you had to give up teaching and your school to come here to England and assist us in this war, would you do it?"

"Of course I would. It ees not even necessary to ask zat question. I am in zis war from now on, no matter what sacrifices I must make!" Harry smiled at her.

"Thank you my dear lady, you're in, now Remy it is your turn."

"Fleur, If you were in a situation such as the former Weasley children have found themselves in what would you do? What was right, sticking with Harry, for example, and what was easy, sticking with your parents, what would you do?"

"Zat is easy! I would do what is right because although it is not easy and can cause much pain for the person, it is the right thing to do!" Harry knew immediately that she was suitable for his army.

"You're in. Siri, its your turn."

"This question is not just for one person, it is for three. Angelina, Katie and Alicia, are you wishing to join this order because your friend is leading it or because your boyfriends are members of it?"

"Neither, I'm joining because Harry is as dear to me as a brother and I cannot in good conscience be on a different side to him in this conflict." Katie said in her quiet, determined sort of way.

"Neither. I do not deny that Harry is my friend or George my boyfriend and neither do I take offence at this question because I can see your standpoint, but my wish to join this Army is purely professional. I feel that Harry is the best person to lead the light side into this war and I will follow him until the end if that is what is necessary." Alicia stated quite firmly.

"Neither. While I admit that the thought of being of this Army is appealing because my Fred is a member of it that is not why I choose to request a place in it. I ask for your approval Harry because I know you need help to win this war and I know you will win it when you have received that help. I also am certain that Dumbledore will use you as a pawn to kill Voldemort and then claim he did it to get all the glory. Now don't get me wrong, I want no glory, only deliverance from Voldemort's evil but I do not want Dumbledore to get it and become even more influential. In my opinion that would precipitate terrible damage for the wizarding world!" Angelina spoke up. Harry was delighted by their responses and accepted them immediately and handed over to his mother to ask the next question.

"Dedalus, Emmeline and Hestia my question is for all three of you. The question is quite simple, if you were the leader of the light and a baby was orphaned, would you send that baby to his only remaining family if you knew they hated magic and that they were abusive?"

"Never. I begged Dumbledore to give Harry to someone like Andromeda instead of giving him to the Dursleys but he threatened to use some evidence he had on me which proved I had fiddled the books at my place of work so as to get more money. I'm afraid to say I was too much of a coward to stand up to him and I have never stopped regretting it. So in answer to your question, I would never give a child to someone like the Dursleys, in fact I'd raise them myself before I did that."

"And you'd have me with you in that Dedalus. A child needs love, especially if they've just lost their parents, no matter how old they are." Emmeline said in a quiet even voice.

"You'd have me to. I'd die before I let a child suffer in a home without love!" Hestia threw in her two cents.

"Those words were exactly what I wanted to hear. You're in. Dad, ask your question."

"Andromeda, Ted you're next. This question is simple and probably not a question Harry really needs to have asked but for my own peace of mind humour me, if Dumbledore had asked you to take Harry as he should have done, would you have raised him as your own?"

"James my dear fellow, you don't even need to ask that. Harry would always and will always have a bed in our house and be welcome to it." Ted said strongly.

"James my only answer to you is that I have loved Harry from afar all these years and longed to have him at home with me to tell him about you and Lily, to hug him when he cries and to love him as I knew you'd want me to." Andromeda whispered tears gently rolling down her face. Harry walked round his desk and gave her a hug and wiped her tears away.

"You're both in, as are Oliver and Lee because I already know they are loyal to me. They were both spying on the Order for me but could no longer hide their distaste at Dumbledore's dealings. I still have one remaining spy in tact, whose name I will tell you once I ask my question of Moody here. Mad-Eye, have you ever or would you ever use an unforgivable on a death eater?"

"Never to both of those questions. I have been tempted and I know you have cast one on Bellatrix have you not Harry? However, like you I cannot bear the though of it and like you I'd be horrified with myself for using one. Furthermore, unlike Dumbledore, I can see that this war can only be won by light magic. Dumbledore believes the only way to kill Voldemort would be an Avada Kedavra from you Harry but you and I both know that that is not the case."

"Thank you Mad-Eye for alleviating some of my guilt. You're in. Now, I trust every single one of you so will reveal my spy in the Order of the Phoenix. Severus is obviously my spy in Voldemort's camp, although I will tell you that I have often asked him to quit and he has just as often said no. Now to answer the aforementioned question my spy in the Order is Professor Sprout. Now enough of this let us go and find the others and get ready to leave to sound people out and collect certain allies."


	16. New members recruited

Chapter 16: Best Friends Reunited and New Members Recruited 

"Okay everyone, we all know that our mission this morning is to recruit members of the wizarding world to the Order of Potter. You will be working in teams and will each go to different people in order to recruit them. Dray you will lead the first team. With you will go Vince, Greg, Theo, Millie, Pansy and Daphne. I want you to go to Marcus Flint, Terrence and Lawrence Higgs and Blaise Zabini and his father. If they agree to hear me out you are to bring them here. Your Portkey is this length of rope, to take you where you wish to go simply say your destination and then say activate. Be careful! Do not forget that the death eaters are after all of you now. Your only objective is to get in and out, with or without the proposed members."

"All understood Harry. We'll be back safely and we will bring back all the prospective new members if possible."

"Good. Move out. The 2nd team will be lead by Kingsley and Severus. You will take Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Lee, Cho and Ted with you. You will be visiting the Diggorys, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones. I must warn you to be very careful whilst you are at the Macmillan's. Whilst it is likely that Ernie is with us you must remember that his parents were on the other side of the room during that last Order meeting. We cannot risk Dumbledore discovering our whereabouts or that we have formed our own order."

"Understood Harry. I take it that safety is our primary issue?" Severus replied.

"Naturally! Now the third team will be lead by Tonks and Bill. You will take Dedalus, Dung, Hestia, Emmeline and Andromeda with you. Your mission is to go to Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbott and the Creevey brothers. Again I warn you to remember that the Patil's and Isabella Brown were both on the other side of that meeting so be very careful."

"Of course Harry! We won't risk any of our agents!" Tonks spoke quietly.

"The fourth team will be lead by Charlie and Made Eye. Hagrid, Madame Maxime and Fleur will join you. You will be visiting Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot and Eleanor Branstone."

"Understood!" Made Eye replied.

"The Fifth team is to be lead by Fred and George. My parents and Ginny will join you. You are to visit Mandy Brocklehurst, Sally-Ann Perkes, Micheal Corner, Stewart Ackerley, Thomas Warrington, Shaun Montague, Edward Derrick and Derek Bole. You are the smallest group but your mission is almost as dangerous as that of Draco's group. You are approaching Slytherins who have known Voldemort supporters for parents, you may even suggest that they themselves are Voldemort supporters however, all my sources suggest that this is not the case."

"Understood. No heroics!"

"Good move out! Now that everyone else is gone, I'm sure you are wondering why you are not members of a team? Well Ron, Remy, Siri that is because you are on the sixth and final team. My team will be heading over to Longbottom Manor where we will be retrieving Mrs Longbottom and Neville. We will then be heading over to Lovegood Cottage to fetch Luna and her father. Finally we will be going to Dean Thomas's house to retrieve him and Seamus who has been holidaying with him this summer."

"Okay then so Longbottom Manor is where we're heading then?"

"Yeah Ron. Okay guys we're using this boot as a Portkey so grab on. All ready? LONGBOTTOM MANOR!" When they landed Harry lead the way to the door that was answered soon after by Frank Longbottom, Neville's father. To say they were shocked would be a gross understatement. Frank Longbottom was supposed to be with his wife in St Mungo's after having been tortured insane by Bellatrix Lestrange and the Cruciatus Curse.

"M-Mr L-Longbottom? W-we're h-her to s-see N-Neville. Is he h-here?"

"Yes. I'll just go fetch him and his mother and grandmother." Frank said before leaving. Harry looked at the others confused and a little bit scared. Could it be death eaters under Polyjuice Potion? But Harry didn't get far into his deliberations before he was engulfed in the arm of his best friend.

"Harry! Ron! Oh it's so great to see you! I've missed you guys so much!"

"Uh Nev? Can't breathe…" Harry choked out and Neville let him go quickly. "Hey Nev! It's great to see you to! I really missed you too. Hey Siri, I don't think you know my best mate Neville. Oh don't worry he knows all about Wormtail. Remy I don't think you know Nev as my best mate. Okay so moving on to the reason I'm here. Nev, I need you!"

"Harry what are you talking about?"

"Okay that didn't come out right. Look this is a long story so I think it's be a wise idea if you introduce us to your parents and then I'll explain."

"Oh god where are my manners. Okay Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus, I'd like to introduce you to the newly cured Frank and Alice Longbottom. Yeah it's the truth. You already know my gran but to follow tradition this is my grandmother Irena Longbottom. Mum, Dad, Gran, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Don't worry about Sirius, he was framed by Peter Pettigrew."

"I always did suspect something wasn't right about the whole secret keeper thing but Dumbledore, the ever so annoying one, wouldn't hear of it." Frank said.

"I hear you on that one. I'm glad someone else believes in Sirius. Okay so lets get to the reason we're here. I know our arrival was abrupt and all but it's necessary. This is a really hard story to tell and not one I've ever told before but everyone in this room has the right to hear it. It starts almost 18 years ago when Dumbledore decided to employ that old fraud Trelawney to teach divination. However, she's not so much of a fraud as we all previously believed. She has in fact made two real predictions, one after my divination exam in third year when she predicted Wormtail's escape and eventual return to Voldemort. The other is the incident we are talking about 18 years ago. Professor Trelawney made a prophecy about a child born at the end of the 7th month, whose parents had defied Voldemort three times, how…"

"Oh my god, Neville! It could be Neville!"

"No Mrs Longbottom, it could have BEEN Neville but there was a 2nd part of the prophecy, the part Voldemort doesn't know. The part that makes the Prophecy Child me. Basically put, Voldemort would mark one of the children as his equal and this child would have a Power that he knows not. Gods knows what it is, I certainly don't but the point is I have to find it and keep the Death Eaters at bay because if I don't kill him and he kills me, the world will be in darkness forever, because only I can kill him and only he can kill me. I need your help Nev because I'm not strong enough to kill him on my own. I need all of you to help me stop the death eaters so as to let me destroy the thing that has destroyed our lives." Harry finished in a heartbroken whisper. Neville pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight. He then pulled back and looked straight at Harry.

"Oh Harry, you don't even need to ask you silly thing. You know I'd follow you to the end of the world if you asked me to. I'm in but I have one condition, I get dibs on Bellatrix." Neville said and Harry threw himself at him and gave him the biggest hug possible. Soon after Irena, Alice and Frank asked if they could join and were told that they were in to.

"Okay gang, we're off to pick up Luna, Seamus and Dean. So if you'd all grab hold of this boot… LOVEGOOD COTTAGE!" They landed by a beautiful rose covered cottage that housed Neville's beloved girlfriend and her father. Neville lead the way too the door and knocked 4 times. It was their signal if there was danger and the retrieval of one of the friends was necessary. Luna opened the door quickly and flung herself into Neville's arms when she realised it was him.

"Oh Nev, I was so glad to hear about your parents. Oh I've missed you so much. What's the emergency? Why am I leaving now!"

"Slow down Lu. I know your glad to see Nev but what about the rest of us?"

"Oh I'm sorry Harry, Ron. Its great to see you to, I've missed all of my best friends so much but what's the emergency?"

"Dumbledore cannot be trusted and we have thus created our own order. We however, are not privates who fight in an army under generals etc but a family that fights for freedom and happiness for all people. Are you coming with us Luna?"

"Oh Harry do you even need to ask? Of course I'm with you and daddy is too if he's welcome."

"Of course he is Luna. Now everyone grab onto the boot we have to go to Dean's home to fetch him and Seamus. It should be safe because its only Seamus with Dean and not all the Finnegans but we must be careful. I wouldn't put it past his vile mother to go there just to see if we turn up to visit our friends and then turn us in to Dumbledore, or worse, Fudge! All aboard? Good! THISTLE COTTAGE!"

When they landed Ron decided that it would be wisest for him to knock on the door of the cottage whilst the others were prepared to stun the person who answered if it wasn't Dean or Seamus. Fortunately however, Seamus was the one who came to the door.

"Ron? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Shay, we have code nine here! We need to get you and Dean out now!"

"Code nine? You mean Dumbledore has finally gone too far? Where's Harry? Is he all right? Oh god I can't lose him now! My parents have found out about my real loyalties and disowned me! I need both my brothers right now!" Seamus cried, tears of fear and worry falling down his cheeks. Harry ran forward from the cover of the bush, closely followed by Neville and Luna. Dean, having heard the hysterical voice of his best friend ran through from the kitchen as well. They all met in a huge group hug around Seamus, Ron and Harry.

"Its okay Shay! I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Well I'm going back to Potter Manor but you and Dean are coming with me I hope! I need both of you in my new order and in my family? Will you come?"

"Yes of course Harry! You don't even have to ask!"

"I'm with Dean on this one but what are we to do about my name? For the entire world I am now Seamus Nobody. I have no family name, nothing!" Seamus said his voice still hitched with a few sobs.

"Nonsense Shay, you are a Potter now, just like all the former Weasley children bar Percy. I'll have my new personal assistant, Kingsley Shacklebolt pick up the papers as soon as his team arrives home. Now everyone come out of those shadows and grab hold of this boot. Let us return home! POTTER MANOR!"


	17. Initiation of new members

Chapter 17: The Teams return and the New Members are Initiated 

When Harry returned the rest of the teams had returned and all was chaos in the Manor. Dobby and Winky were running between the teams, removing cloaks and handing out refreshments. The noise was so terrible that Harry could barely thinks.

"SILENCE! He shouted. Thank you now I will deal with all of you in a few moments but if you could just excuse me and a few of the others for a minute! Remus, Sirius, Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Kingsley, Luna, Mr Lovegood, Mr Longbottom, Mrs Longbottom (both junior and senior), Neville, Dean, Seamus, Daphne, Draco, Fleur, Severus, Hagrid, Madame Maxime and Mad-Eye, please join me in my study." Harry said and led the way to the study. Once he entered he sat down at his desk with Remus and Sirius either side of him as befits the consorts of a Lord.

"Okay guys. I have called you here for two reasons. The first is to ask you all to witness the adoption of Seamus into the Potter Family. I believe you already have the papers for this Kingsley? Good." Harry said before signing his name as head of the Potter Family and passed the piece of paper to his parents who willingly signed it as the adoptive parents. "Good, now that's all dealt with, I would like to invite all of you into the inner circle of the Order of Potter. All the Order will be trusted with sensitive information but this group are to be my most trusted advisors. I do not demand your entrance into the Inner Circle, I merely wish for you to consider this proposition. I will ask each of you in turn. Sirius?"

"Harry love, is it even necessary for you to ask? I'm one of your fiancées and I would be honoured to be one of your closest advisors."

"Thank you my dearest Sirius. What of you Remus?"

"I'm in. Did you even need to ask?"

"Thank you. Mum, Dad?"

"We're in son," his mother answered.

"Bill? Charlie? Fred? George? Ron? Ginny?" They all looked at each other quickly but it was hardly necessary.

"Harry we're your brothers and sister. Of course we're in!" Ginny spoke up.

"Kingsley, Tonks, Luna?"

"I think I may speak for all of us when I say yes?" Kingsley said.

"Harry is there really any need for you to ask all of us. I think I answer for all of us when I say yes." Luna replied and the others all nodded their head immediately.

"Okay then guys. I think it is time for me to interview each of my prospective members, would you all agree to help me in this. Each of you take one person and check their loyalty for me."

"That's fine Harry but before we do so, may I request one thing from you? My name is Frank, Harry and my wife's name is Alice. My mother's is Irena. Use them Harry. You have every right to and I insist that you do!" Frank Longbottom stated firmly.

"Yes and my name is Odd! Use it!" Mr Lovegood put in.

"Yes of course, if that is what you all want. Now go and deal with your selected prospective warriors." Harry said and left. In the hall he met Cedric Diggory and Shaun Montague. He led them to his study and sat down in his chair. After a short conversation with each of them Harry determined that they were both suitable for the Order and even asked Cedric to join the Inner Circle.

When they returned to the hall, everyone was waiting. The existing members of the Inner Circle immediately told Harry that the other prospective members had been accepted. Harry walked forward into the room.

"Okay then. Welcome all of you to Potter's Army. What I'm about to say to you is very important and you are not to forget it. This is an Army but more importantly it is a family. Although most of us are not related by blood, we are related by love and friendship and shared beliefs. None of us is replaceable. All feuds must be put aside in this army. Now moving swiftly on. We have the rest of the summer to train ourselves to the highest of our capability and then half of us will be returning to Hogwarts. I have recently discovered that I own the Shrieking Shack but don't worry, the place isn't haunted it is merely where Remus went to transform whilst he was at Hogwarts. Enough of that though, Dobby and Winky have cleaned it up and whilst half of us are at Hogwarts the rest of you will be there, unless you wish to return home of course.

Now, the gang at Hogwarts need to consider a few things. Number 1, the Slytherins CANNOT stay in Slytherin. We will therefore demand a transfer for them. Furthermore on this subject, Ginny, Ron and Seamus will be referred to as Potter's from now on without fail! Number 2, the Army will continue in school but keeping it private as long as possible would be wise. Number 3, Hermione Granger is to be watched at all costs! She is a spy for Dumbledore and cannot be trusted. Number 4, all relationships may be made public if one wishes. No secrets need to be kept on this matter anymore. Finally, it has been decided by myself and the inner council that those members of the Inner Council at Hogwarts need protection, so Vince and Millie will look after Ron and Draco, Greg and Pansy will look after Daphne and Ginny and Sirius in his dog form will keep an eye on myself, Seamus, Dean and Neville. We would also ask that Anthony keep an eye out for Luna." Harry said and the others agreed immediately that this was a very wise idea.

The rest of the summer was spent training and preparing for the future war with Voldemort. It was by far and away the best summer Harry had ever had but it couldn't last forever and eventually September 1st arrived and they were standing on Platform 9¾.


	18. Return to Hogwarts and Hermione

**Chapter 18: Return to Hogwarts and Confrontations of the Hermione kind!**

Harry looked around the group standing on the platform. Ron and Draco were hand in hand talking to Ginny and Daphne, Daphne holding Ginny's waist. He was standing with his parents, whose return to the Wizarding World had recently been announced, and hand in hand with Remus and Sirius, whose name had recently been cleared. The plans for that term had been changed. Dumbledore had begged Severus to remain as Potions Master and had even agreed to permit him to have an assistant. However, what Dumbledore didn't know is that, that assistant was Sirius. James and Lily had agreed to teach Defence against the Dark Arts that year, after many pleas, but had only agreed if Remus was permitted to live at Hogwarts too. What Dumbledore didn't know though was that, Remus's apartment would actually house Ron, Ginny, Draco, Daphne, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, Neville and Dean, whilst Remus and Harry would live in Sirius's apartment. Severus had even agreed to put up Vince, Greg, Millie, Pansy, Theo and Blaise in his apartment. He had three large rooms he never used which would suitable for the six Slytherins. They would not be safe in Slytherin and although they were going to demand a resorting, the Inner Circle felt it was a wiser idea for them to live in Severus's apartment. Harry was jolted out of his musings by Remus.

"Harry love, its time to get aboard the train!"

"Yeah you're right. The others are all aboard aren't they?"

"Yes Harry they're all aboard and the rest of the Inner Circle are at the Shrieking Shack, where they will be joined by the remainder of the Army later. Kingsley of course has been given his own apartment at Hogwarts. Dumbledore could hardly refuse to let your personal advisor and bodyguard stay at Hogwarts with you. After all, how else could he protect you?" Remus said and smiled warmly at Harry who was still very tense about going back to Hogwarts. On the other side Sirius stood watching his young fiancée. He could see Harry standing very tense before him and was very worried about him. He quickly shifted into Padfoot and started chasing his tail. Harry laughed at him and bent down to give him a hug.

"Oh Padfoot, you always know how to make me feel better but Remy's right, its time to get on board." Harry said before leading his beloved fiancées to the train. Once aboard they went to the large compartment at the end of the train where the Hogwarts Inner Circle members were waiting for them. Ginny was curled up on the bench next to Daphne leaning on her shoulder. Ron and Draco were sitting together hand in hand and talking to Harry's parents.

"Hey Harry, mum was just telling me about her plans for 6th year defence."

"R-Ron? D-did you just call me mum? Don't get me wrong, I'd love to be your mum but are you sure your ready for this?"

"Yeah mum I am. We all talked about this, we chose to call you mum and dad because that is what you are to us now. You agreed to adopt us and have treated us as if we were your real kids as much as Harry. I can't think of anything I want more than to call you mum."

"Oh Ron, you may not be our own son but we love you as much as Harry because to us you are our son. Come here! You too Harry, Ginny, Seamus!" James said and pulled his wife and Ron into a strong hug, soon to be followed by Harry, Ginny and Seamus. When they broke apart Ron and Draco started playing wizard's chess, Daphne was reading through their new Defence book, Ginny was leaned against Daphne sleeping, James and Lily were talking with Remus about teaching defence, because both of them were quite nervous about it and Sirius was snoozing in the corner. Harry was staring listlessly out of the window when suddenly he was engulfed in the arms of his former best friend. Harry decided to play along for a while before telling Hermione he knew about the spying.

"Oh Harry I was so happy to hear about you parents being back. It's so wonderful for you but you know you should have stayed with the Dursley's. It's the only place you were safe." Harry looked around the compartment and saw Sirius, Ron, Ginny and his mum being restrained by his dad, Remus, Draco and Daphne. Harry was seething himself but rained in his anger. He knew he had to deal with Hermione in a cool and rational manner, no matter how hard it was.

"Hermione, the only people I was safe from at the Dursley's were Voldemort and his Death Eaters and that was only because of my mum's sacrifice, i.e. her blood. I wasn't safe from the Dursley's themselves. Now I'm safe from both. After all, who is better equipped to protect me with their blood than the mother who died for me? And another thing, how did you know about that stuff. I certainly never told you!"

"T-That's not important. What is is the fact that you are defying the Headmaster, even though he clearly knows what's best. Not to mention, you are still associating with those miscreants over there who betrayed you by consorting with Slytherins. I'm the only one who has done nothing wrong and yet I don't even get one letter all holiday?"

"Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong? You were spying on us for him Hermione! And don't you dare deny it! Ron and I have suspected it ever since 3rd year. Do you have any idea what it did to me to find my suspicions confirmed when Ron wrote to me. Oh and if you want to hate someone for consorting with Slytherins, you can hate me because I'm the one who set them up. And don't you dare say I should trust you more than him because I will never trust a rotten spy over my brother. From now on Hermione, stay away from my family and me. I don't want to see you unless I have to and I especially don't want to talk to you. Now get the hell out of my sight Hermione." Harry said.

He collapsed silently back onto his seat. He couldn't hold the feeling of betrayal in any longer and burst into devastated tears. Hermione looked at him, a vicious gleam in her eye. It was clear to the others she was planning on telling Dumbledore that Harry was close to breaking. Remus gave her a cold look before sweeping over to Harry and gathering him into his arms. Hermione stalked from the compartment just before Sirius turned into Padfoot and slinked over to Harry and Remus. He put his head on Harry leg and gazed up into his eyes lovingly. Harry stuck his hand out automatically and Sirius snuffled his nose into it. Harry immediately calmed and smiled tenderly down at the large dog. Sirius transformed back and gave both of his precious fiancées a long hug. The other went back to their former occupation and it was not long before Hogsmeade station appeared on the horizon. Harry was back at Hogwarts but this time he wasn't alone. He had his wonderful parents back, his fiancées, two brilliant brothers and an equally magnificent sister in attendance with him, not to mention he no longer had to hide his Slytherin best friends in the dark anymore. This was going to be one of the best years of his life at Hogwarts!


	19. Dumbledore and Dursleys

**Chapter 19: Dumbledore and Dursleys!**

Hagrid swept Harry into a hug when they got off the train. He had been informed about the confrontation with Hermione by Neville and gave Harry a hug to make the distraught boy feel better.

"Thanks Hagrid. Those hugs made me feel better. I guess I'm just not as ready for this as I thought I was."

"Don' worry 'arry. We're all here to help you through this. Dumbledore won' manipulate you again. I'll see ya in class." Hagrid shouted out loud so everyone would think it was normal Hagrid behaviour but then he quietly whispered, "See ya at Marauder Manor tonigh' for the meetin'." He walked over to the awaiting first years. Harry took Remus's hand and walked to the carriages followed by Draco, Ginny, Ron, Daphne, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender (the latter two had recently been added to the Inner Circle). James, Sirius and Lily had to meet up with Severus at the school so had caught the teachers carriage already. They all got into their carriage but Remus realised that Harry was crying.

"Harry love what is it?"

"Remy, I know I shouldn't be, but I'm scared."

"You know what? I'm scared too but everything will be okay love. You've got all of us to protect you from Dumbledore now and none of us are going anywhere!"

"I know. Thanks. Look, we're here we better get out!" Harry said and got out. Remus took his hand, Ron and Draco walked in front of them, Daphne and Ginny to the right of them, Neville and Luna to the left and Parvati, Dean, Seamus and Lavender were behind them. When they walked in Professor Sprout signalled to Harry that she needed to speak to him about something and walked in the direction of the charms corridor. Harry and his crew followed her.

"Hi Auntie Flora how are you?" Harry asked and gave her a long hug.

"I'm great Harry. Look I have a couple of things to talk to you about before the feast. Don't worry about Minerva though because she thinks I'm talking to you guys about NEWT Herbology. Anyway, first I've got you birthday present here Harry. Fawkes found this little guy injured in the Forbidden Forest and brought him to me." She said and presented Harry with a rare blue phoenix. The phoenix flew from her shoulder to Harry's and gently stroked her head against Harry's cheek. She was gorgeous and Harry knew immediately that she would be with him for as long as he lived.

"Hello Sapphire." Harry whispered and stroked her lovingly. He then turned back to Professor Sprout with tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me. Now lets be serious again. What was the second issue we needed to discuss?"

"Professor Flitwick has expressed his disgust at Professor Dumbledore and also his fondness for you. I told him about the Order of Potter and my place in it and he was wondering if he could meet with you to discuss the possibility of becoming a member. He was wondering if you could meet up with him in a couple of days to discuss it."

"Of course. Now we better go to the feast before anyone gets suspicious." Professor Sprout said and walked off in the direction of the Great Hall. Harry and crew followed her into the Great Hall. Harry saw his parents at the Head Table and waved at them. He led the gang over to Gryffindor Table and sat down and started eating. The sorting had passed and it was not long before the feast was eaten and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Now I'd like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, Forbidden! Now I'd like to introduce you to your new Defence teachers: Professors James and Lily Potter. I'd also like to introduce you to the new Potions Assistant Teacher but he doesn't appear to be here."

"Yes I am Headmaster. Ladies and Gentlemen, meet your new Potions Assistant teacher, Professor Sirius Black."

"Sirius? Sirius! Yes of course Professor Sirius Black. Now Prefects please lead the first years to you common rooms. Mr Potter will you stay behind please?"

"Yes of course Professor. Mum, Dad. Siri, Remy, Sev, Kingsley, I assume you'll be staying to?"

"Of course son!" His dad said.

"Actually Harry I'd rather we talked this through on our own."

"I'm sorry Headmaster but I don't talk to anyone without my parents, fiancées, bodyguard and honorary godfather present. Now I don't suppose you wish to discuss this here so shall we go to your office? Yes? Okay I'll see you lot later Ron!" Harry said and took Sirius's hand as well as Remus's and led the way to the Headmaster's office. When Harry walked in he was surprised to see the entire Inner Circle of the Order of the Phoenix present. He froze when he saw Mrs Weasley in the corner and couldn't move any further. Remus gently squeezed his hand and Sirius put an arm around his waist and lead him into the room and over to the couch. The three sat side by side with Harry in the middle. His parents conjured another sofa perpendicular to Remus and Severus and Kingsley did the same on the right perpendicular to Sirius. Harry gazed around the room and looked at the Headmaster.

"Clearly the restraining order means nothing to you people if you were going to talk to me on my own without my parents present. Now what was the issue you wished to discuss Headmaster?"

"Ah yes, I called you here for one very simple reason. To tell you what your irrationality over this summer has caused. When you left the Dursley's and created a new home for yourself, wherever you went, the wards fell and the Death Eaters attacked. We managed to save all the residents of Privet Drive but your relatives' home was destroyed. As such the Order and I felt that their safety should now be your responsibility and they have been brought here to be put into your protective custody."

"Th-The D-Dursleys? H-here? I-I-I…" Harry broke off absolutely terrified and unable to speak. Sirius turned into Padfoot and put his head onto Harry's knee. He shuffled as close to Harry as possible whilst Remus pulled Harry to him in a comforting hug. Lily knelt in front of him and held his face in her hands.

"Harry, you're not alone in this! We're all here together. We won't let the Dursley's near you when you're alone, I promise. Calm down sweetie. It won't do you any good to panic alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah mum, you're right! I'm over this; I'll be all right!"

"Oh stop the sympathy trip for gods sake! We know your lying about this to get attention!" Rhea Finnegan said angrily.

"You think he can fake this reaction? God how could someone so bitter could produce someone as wonderful as Seamus? I cannot believe…"

"Mum! Enough! We know the truth and that's all that matters. Although I have to agree with mum when she asked how someone like you could create Seamus. Anyway, the Dursley's will be transferred into the protective custody of Frank and Alice Longbottom at the Marauder Mansion. More commonly known as the Shrieking Shack. Now before you start with your questions Dumbledore let me tell you a couple of things. Number 1, the Shrieking Shack is Potter property and as such those I choose to use it will. Secondly, the Longbottoms are with me in this argument and as such you are not to harass them about anything. Finally, the Dursleys may be my responsibility but I am not theirs and as such they have no right to make any decisions for me! Am I understood?"

"Very well Harry. If you'd like to come in now Mr and Mrs Dursley, Dudley." Dumbledore said and the Dursleys walked in through a concealed passage behind a painting.

"Freak! This is your entire fault! If you'd just stayed and died, as you should have done we wouldn't have had to come here. If you'd just kept your whoring mouth shut none of this would've happened. I'm going to have to discipline you again to show you just what you are. Filth on the bottom of my shoe. A waste of space just like your parents!" Vernon shouted and punched Harry in the stomach. Moments later he was flying across the room with six wands pointing his way.

"No one calls my son/fiancée/godson/nephew, a whore and gets away with it!" The six adults from the Order of Potter shouted getting ready to jinx them into oblivion.

"No don't. Mum, Dad, Siri, Remy, Sev, Kingsley, I know what the Dursley's did was terrible and wrong but don't lower yourselves to their level by cursing them!"

"He just punched you and you want us to spare them? They don't deserve your pity!"

"No they don't Dad, but I won't watch those I love lowering themselves to their level by doing this. Now come let us retire to our beds. Frank and Alice will be here in a moment to take them and I don't want to be here when they arrive. Headmaster." Harry said and bowed his head to Dumbledore. He then walked out of the room followed by the six adults, leaving 3 shocked adults, the Dursleys and a group who still didn't believe Harry behind.

"Oh my god what have I done. I abandoned my children for your ideals Albus. Well no more. They may not be my children anymore but I am going to try and rebuild bridges and be in their lives once more. I hereby quit the Order of the Phoenix." Molly Weasley shouted and walked angrily out of the door shortly followed by her husband and Arabella Figg.

"I can't believe we've all been so blind! I want my kids back and I want them back now."

"You know that's impossible Molly but we could be part of their lives once more. All we have to do is prove ourselves sincere and beg them to have us back. What say you love? Arabella?"

"We're in! I think we'd best go try find Harry." Arabella said and the three went in search of Harry and the others.


	20. Return to the fold

**Chapter 20: Return to the fold and the 1st meeting at Marauder's Mansion!**

When Harry and his family left Dumbledore's Office it was already time to leave for the meeting. The crew hurried towards their rooms where the others were waiting apart from Ron and Draco who had gone on their prefect patrol accompanied by Vince and Milli.

"You guys go ahead, I'll wait for Ron, Draco, Vince and Milli."

"Okay Remy! We'll go ahead! See you at Marauder's Manor." Harry said and left with the others. Remus went into his rooms unaware of the fact he had been seen by Molly, Arthur and Arabella. He sat down at his desk and pulled Harry's potions text toward him to read when he heard a knock on the portrait.

"Dray? Ron? You didn't forget the password already did you? You really are hope…" Remus trailed off as he saw who was outside. "What do you want?" He asked viciously.

"W-we want to talk to Harry! Look Remus. I'll be frank. We've realised our mistake. We want to make things right and get back our boys and Ginny."

"That is not possible as well you know Molly. 'Your' boys and Ginny are now Potters and there is nothing any of us can do about that. However much you may wish it! Now get out of my sight before Ron and Draco return."

"Please Remus. I know we can't get them back and I know we have no right to try but please. I just want a chance to make it up to them and tell them I'm sorry and that I still love them. Please Remus." Molly pleaded.

"Remus we see our mistakes and desperately want to rectify them. Please help us and let us talk to Harry and the others." Arabella said.

"Alright. But you'll have to be touching me. Only those with this mark may enter." He said and showed her the mark on his right forearm of a stag, a werewolf, a grim like dog, a ginger cat and a panther. "Its our way of protecting ourselves from Death Eaters and _snoopers! _Ah here come the others. Don't you dare say a word to them until I've talked to Harry about what we're going to do with you."

Ron and crew walked in the door. Ron paled at the sight of his former parents before taking out his Portkey and shouting Marauder's Mansion. He was followed shortly by the others and finally by Remus and his 'guests'. When Remus arrived there was uproar and Harry stood up.

"SILENCE! Enough! Remus what the bloody hell were you thinking bringing these _people _here? You better have a good explanation Remy. None of my brothers or Ginny wants to see them and I sure as hell don't, so what the hell is going on."

"Harry, they said they wanted to make everything right with you. That's why I brought them. Will you agree to talk to them because however much you try to hide it love I know you miss them and I know how much it hurt you that they took Dumbledore's side."

"Alright Remy! Well what do you three have to say for yourselves? And I warn you it better be worth it or I'll let my people decide you fate which I can assure won't be particularly nice."

"Harry we were fools blinded Dumbledore and are our own beliefs. I always thought myself open-minded but at the one moment my children needed me to be so, I agreed with my wife about them and you. All I can say now is how deeply sorry I am and how I hope you may be able to give me another chance." Arthur said softly with hope I his voice.

"I am a fool. An old fool who let other people's beliefs on homosexuality and Slytherin influence my feeling. My foolishness has cause me to lose my children forever to a woman who, although dead for the past 15 years, is a far better mother to her son, well I suppose it is sons and daughter now, than I have ever been to my children. I have no excuse, I just hope you have it in your heart to forgive a foolish woman who has no right to forgiveness." Molly said with tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"I will say nothing Harry because nothing I can ever say will rectify my mistakes. All I will say is that although I never objected enough to your placement at the Dursley's I did object and tell Dumbledore when it became obvious to me you were being abused. He told me you were safest there and told me it was just a few slaps. I believe now that he used legilimency to make me forget the mass of bruises I saw on your back when you fell asleep at my house." Arabella said softly. Harry was stunned and looked at his Inner Circle for help. All of them nodded gently although many still looked wary. Harry took a long breath and Sirius took his hand.

"Alright. You have your last chance. My brothers, sister and I cannot take much more so do not make us. If you wish to join this army, as I assume you have figured it out to be, then tell me and I will mark your arms. These marks are not like the dark marks. When you are needed, be it in battle or for an important meeting it will warn and give you the directions to the place you are needed. I am not the only person who can summon you. All those in my inner circle have the ability to do so, i.e. Remus, Sirius, Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Kingsley, Luna, Odd Lovegood, Frank Longbottom, Irena and Alice Longbottom, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Daphne, Draco, Fleur, Severus, Hagrid, Madame Maxime, Cedric Diggory, Parvati, Lavender and Mad-Eye Moody." Harry said softly but firmly. Arthur stepped forward and knelt before Harry. Harry nodded and gently took the older man's arm and marked it. Molly and Arabella both repeated the movement and Harry marked them to. All three were shocked that it was completely painless and smiled gently at Harry who gave them a small smile in return.

**A.N. **I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have had a touch of writers block and also the flu. I will try to update again soon. I'm glad that so many of you have sent reviews and like the story. Criticisms are always welcome as they help me with any further stories I am writing.


	21. First Day Of Classes

Chapter 21: First Day of Classes 

Harry awakened the following morning safely encircled in the arms of his lovers. Harry was worried about whether he had done the right thing the previous night but decided that the Weasley's and Mrs Figg all deserved a second chance. He yawned as quietly as he could before quietly and carefully getting out of bed so as not to wake his partners. When he had finished with his shower he woke Sirius and Remus who too prepared for the day and the threesome left 20 minutes later to meet the rest of the Hogwarts Inner Circle. Hermione once more accosted when they reached the hall Harry.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore told me that I am to be with you at all times to protect you! He also said that you are to tell him everything that happened over the summer."

"I think you'll find Miss Granger that I already have 'bodyguards' and even so I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. Ah Ron, Draco, there you are, shall we go to breakfast?" Harry asked and strode off with his brother and friend. Hermione followed and tried to sit next to Harry at breakfast when Draco left them but Neville had already sat in the spare seat. McGonagall brought around the timetables and Harry smiled to see he had Potions with Severus first, followed by Defence with his mum and dad, then Charms with Professor Flitwick and then, unfortunately for him, Transfiguration with McGonagall. The friends all smiled at each other before making there way to potions where Hermione tried once again to sit with Harry but was beaten to it by Daphne and Theo Nott.

"Now class, today we will be making draught of the living death. Now who can tell me what the main ingredient in this potion is? Ah Mr Potter how about you?"

"Powdered root of Asphodel Professor Snape!"

"Excellent Harry, 10 points to Gryffindor." Severus said and smiled. The class passed fairly uneventfully and Harry got full marks and a further 15 points for his perfect potion. The class then made their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts where Ron and Draco once again thwarted Hermione in her attempt to sit next to Harry.

"Good Morning class! Now, it will be highly confusing for you to call both myself and my husband Professor Potter so may I suggest that you call me Professor Evans instead?" Lily said cheerily and the class nodded. "Good now today we will be studying Patronuses, now who can tell me what a Patronus is? Ah Miss Greengrass?"

"Yes Professor Evans. A Patronus is the only way one can fight a dementor. It is created out of happy thoughts, the happiest one you can find, and it drives the vile creatures back."

"Well done Miss Greengrass. Now I believe you can create a Patronus Mr Potter?" Lily asked of her son but Hermione pushed past Harry as he attempted to stand up and walked to the front.

"I can as well Professor and it would be far fairer to let someone who isn't your son have an opportunity to earn points wouldn't you say? EXPECTO PATRONUM!" However, unlike during the DA the previous year, Hermione couldn't even produce a whisp.

"Yes thank you Miss Granger however you seem to lack the ability. That's 10 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn and a further 10 points for your arrogance now return to your seat. Harry?" James spoke levelly but with anger in his voice. Harry walked up to the front as he was asked and produced his beautiful stag Patronus that brought tears of pride to his parents' eyes.

"Thank you Mr Potter, take 30 points for Gryffindor for that magnificent Patronus now return to your seat." James said. The rest of the class was spent attempting the Patronus curse. Hermione was getting angrier and angrier at her inability to produce the Patronus and also her inability to spy on Harry anymore. The class ended and they made their way to lunch and then charms where Harry sat next to Vince and Millie.

"Good afternoon class! This afternoon we will be studying the Portkey Charm. Now who can tell me about it? Mr Weasley?"

"The charm creates a Portkey which transports a person from one place to another."

"Thank you Mr Weasley, that 10 points to Gryffindor for that informative answer. Now who wishes to attempt it? The charm is Porteo followed by the destination. We'll just go to the other side of the room okay? How about you Mr Potter?" Flitwick asked and came to stand by Harry where he also whispered to his student to meet him in the classroom the following morning before breakfast.

"Yes Professor. Porteo Professor Flitwick's Desk Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well the charm worked, shall I try the Portkey?" Harry asked and Flitwick nodded. Harry took the Portkey and tapped it, appearing seconds later at Flitwick's desk.

"Wonderful Harry! You realised that you had to be especially precise about the destination or you could have been transported to the desk in my study at home. Take 20 points for Gryffindor!" Flitwick said and Harry spent the rest of the lesson helping his friends to perform the charm. Hermione was even angrier now because, unlike most of the class, she had failed to perform the charm and had even more homework than the rest of the class. Oh well, she thought smugly to herself, its Transfiguration next and Harry has no ability in that class. How wrong she was soon to be proven.

"Good Afternoon class, this afternoon we will be practicing turning parts of our bodies into animals. This is done via wandless magic. The incantation is animago, then the body part, transformo. Make sure you always keep a picture of the animal you want whilst you attempt this." As Harry was already an Animagus this lesson was insanely easy for him. Within seconds his arm was a panther paw.

"Well done Mr Potter! May I enquire how you have managed such a difficult task so easily?" McGonagall asked sceptically, thinking Harry had cheated and used his wand.

"Certainly Professor." Harry said and transformed into Shadow, his gorgeous, slick, Black Panther form. The classroom, bar the Hogwarts Inner Circle, was speechless. McGonagall could only stare at the sight of the boy who lived as a panther. She had not thought him good enough at transfiguration to ever become an animagus.

"R-Right Mr Potter, please could you transform back? Now that's 50 points to Gryffindor for such a perfect transformation but I'm afraid I have to take them away because you haven't registered your form.

"How do you know I haven't Professor? Because I have, as these forms will prove!" Harry said and produced the forms. McGonagall was forced to eat her words and return the points before returning to the lesson. Harry again spent the lesson helping the class with the spell. He even tried to help Hermione but she wouldn't accept his help and pushed him away with such force that Ron had to catch him. Harry made no confrontation out of his former friend's action but ignored her whenever he went past that corner of the room whilst helping the other students. By the end of the lesson, the only person who had not transformed as much as a finger was Hermione but Harry failed to find any sympathy for her. The Hogwarts Inner Circle went to dinner but was unable to stop Hermione sitting next to Harry. Harry ignored her entirely and talked only to Ginny and Lavender who were sitting next to and opposite him respectively. That was until Hermione hit him hard around the head. The blow was so hard that Harry's head was forced down because of it and Harry banged his head on the table. He was seeing stars but she continued her vicious attack by slapping him hard enough to leave a red mark on his face.

"That's what you get for ignoring me and bettering me all day Harry James Potter!" She screamed and went for him with her nails but was yanked back hard by Neville and Ron. Sirius ran over to Harry whilst Severus was holding Remus back. James and Lily walked over to their son with absolutely furious looks on their faces. Once Sirius was sure Harry was all right he turned around and slapped Hermione hard around the face.

"Perhaps that will knock some sense into you Hermione Jane Granger. That's 100 points from Gryffindor and 3 months detention with Professor Snape and Mr Filch now get out of my sight before I decide to do anything worse!" Sirius shouted and Hermione ran crying out of the hall. As soon as she was gone Severus let Remus go and the werewolf hastened over to his mates and picked Harry up. Remus completely ignored Dumbledore when he ordered him to put Harry down as, as far as he could see, the boy in question was perfectly all right and walked out of the Great Hall. He carefully carried his young love to their bedroom where Harry quickly fell asleep joined a short while later by his fiancées. The threesome however, did not sleep peacefully because they were all terribly worried about what would come the following morning.

**A.N. **I know I haven't updated in forever but I just couldn't get my ideas for this chapter onto paper. I'm still not sure about it but I hope you enjoy it. I know some of you won't like the way Hermione is portrayed but I often see her as the weak, jealous part of the trio, especially when classes and the boys' academic abilities are concerned, although JK Rowling appears to disagree.


End file.
